Shards of Destiny
by YFate
Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? YYHIY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has somehow managed to cross over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

**Prologue**

When Mrs. Higurashi went out to water her prize-winning petunias, she scanned the darkening skies with a frown. The sun, which had smiled pleasantly down on the late spring day, was hidden behind gathering stormheads. A fitful wind blew, scattering leaves across the paths Gramps carefully swept that morning, and she wondered if she should call Souta in. The boy was kicking his soccerball across the grassy backyard, but missed his aim as a shadow fell across him. He looked up, brow furrowed.

The Goshinboku creaked, its leaves stirring restlessly as it groaned in the rising wind. Mrs. Higurashi, apron flapping around her knees, called uneasily, "Souta! Come inside, honey. I don't think - "

The wind turned bitingly cold, and Mrs. Higurashi shivered with more than just the feel of it. Alarmed, she glanced at her father, emerging with broom in hand. He stared at the boiling clouds, almost swollen purple-black now as their gloom slithered across the hilltop shrine, plunging the sunny day into darkness.

"What the…?" the old priest muttered, looking wildly around. The wind circled around his feet, lashing little pebbles against the side of the house and ripping twigs and the last faded flowers off the trees. The carefully raked yard was scooped up in little puffs, rippling across the sand with a careless hand. The storm seemed to gather in on itself, building ominously above the little shrine.

The wind abruptly changed, its breath growing rank with the stench of rotting corpses as a shriek arose with the wails of a hundred untold horrors. An atavistic fear, near primal in recognition, engulfed Mrs. Higurashi. She blindly turned, the watering can dropping unheeded at her feet as she raced across the lawn to grab her son, enfold him in her tight embrace as they crouched terrified on the grass.

"What is it, Mama?" Souta moaned into her breast, eyes clenched shut as he shook uncontrollably. There was such evil emanating from all around them, a malignance so intense they could feel its stinking breath across their clammy skin.

"I don't know, baby," she whispered helplessly, caught up in the utter agony of indecision. Everything told her to run, run away, but she somehow knew that would only draw its attention - whatever _it_ was. And once caught…

But the horror of that thought was too much for her mind to even encompass. All they could do was huddle, terrified, on the grass, her head bent over his as she watched the unearthly storm swirling high above in savage fury.

"Begone, foul beast!"

Gramps, a ridiculous figure in his wind-kited robes, defiantly raised the broomstick in his spindly old arms like a stave, shouting some mantra lost on the shrieking wind as raw evil surrounded them in pulsating purple energies. His voice, so thin and reedy, gained unnatural strength as he hurled all his will into that ancient renunciation, the prayer-beads around his wrist clacking against the wood of his broom. The old man's eyes bulged, the tendons standing out along his neck and arms as he became the center of a whirlwind of embroiled rage. The vicious screech of the wind grew higher and higher as each slow, agonizing second passed, until they wanted to scream themselves for the torture of it, and then -

"SPIRIT GUN!"

A piercing, blue-white light shot from the upraised grip of a young man standing at the top of the shrine's steps, his red jacket whipping in the rising gale as the flare of energy raced straight for the heart of that stinking cloud of condensed miasma. Mrs. Higurashi ducked, covering her son's dark head with her own as the brilliant flash of light seared across their closed eyes, leaving dazed spots dancing in its wake.

That heartrending shriek rose to an agonized crescendo that rang in their ears as the light flared around them, the fury building until it abruptly vanished with a clap of thunder and a mad laugh. A laugh that lingered in mocking echoes even as the swollen, purple clouds dissipated and the sun shone once more across an unclouded sky. The sudden silence was almost palpable. A bird cheeped inquiringly and Mrs. Higurashi raised her head to stare around her in bewilderment. Souta, shaking and crying, clutched at her, and she hugged him tight, still unable to process the horror that had so recently gripped them.

Everything seemed the same, like nothing had happened, except for the scattered leaves and broken branches lying across the grass. And the old man, slowly crumpling to the ground.

"Father!" Mrs. Higurashi was up and running, Souta beside her, even as the door to the wellhouse abruptly slammed open, people spilling out in a gasping, coughing knot. She instantly recognized Inuyasha from the flash of his silver-white hair and the red glare of his fire-rat robes. Her daughter, streaked with soot and clothing torn, sagged against him, coughing weakly. The others, though, were complete strangers. A dark-haired youth in monkish robes clutched his wrapped arm, pain tightening his features as he dropped to his knees. A slender girl, covered in dust and blood, held a limp white form in her arms as she helplessly retched into the geraniums. A small, rusty-headed boy crawled towards Kagome, who caught him up with a glad cry. "Shippou!"

"Kagome, what...?" Mrs. Higurashi stared helplessly.

"That's what _I'd_ sure like to know." The other boy, clad in jeans and jacket, his black hair slicked back with gel, parked his hands on his hips.

"Urameshi!" A large man barreled over the top of the shrine steps, glancing wildly around. Eyes landing on the dark-haired youth, he abruptly bent over, gasping. "I'm…almost there…just gotta…give me…a second."

"Late, as usual." The young man shook his dark head.

"Kuwabara, are you all right?" Yet another young man emerged from beneath the massive prayer gate, the concern clear in his deep green eyes. His long, red hair was several shades darker than the bright pompadour sported by his large friend.

"Just what…" Inuyasha, battered, exhausted, but not yet defeated, reached for his hilt with blood-splattered claws. "…the fuck…is going on?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, but the stubborn hanyou shrugged her off to stagger to his feet. He leaned heavily on his Tetsusaiga, the tattered blade an incongruous prop.

"Again, something _I'd _sure like to know." The dark-haired boy scowled.

"Look, you - " Inuyasha bristled, but Souta's cry distracted them.

"Gramps! Gramps, are you okay?" The little boy frantically shook the old man, who coughed weakly.

"Father." Mrs. Higurashi's breath caught in her throat as she knelt beside the old man, automatically clasping the dry, wrinkled hand in hers. The pulse was thready beneath her seeking thumb. The old man coughed fitfully, and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"My beautiful little girl," he said weakly, fingers tightening on hers. He smiled gently, and then closed his eyes.

"Father?" Mrs. Higurashi asked brokenly, clasping his quickly chilling hand to her cheek as the tears fell unchecked.

"Gramps?" Kagome cried, frantically pushing at Inuyasha as he tried to restrain her. _"Gramps!"_

"Damn you, Naraku," Inuyasha hoarsely whispered, fist pounding into the dirt as he sagged beneath the weight of defeat. _"Damn you to hell."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

"Careful, Fate may have a sense of humor." Shishiwakimaru in Episode 45 of Yu Yu Hakusho, "Hiei Battles On"

MWAHAHAHA!

**Chapter One**

" Koenma, sir!"

"What is it now, ogre?" The Prince of all the Spirit Realm didn't even look up. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"But, Koenma, sir - " Jorge protested.

"Beat it, ogre! We just went to Death Con Three!"

Jorge's blue skin paled to a light azure. Papers and files went flying as he clapped both hands to his cheeks. "Oh, sir, is it really that bad?"

"Of course, ogre! Can't you see?" Koenma testily waved at the giant flat-screen across from his desk. "Oh, damn it, they almost got me!"

"Got you, sir?" Jorge stared at the flickering screen in puzzlement, chagrinned at the underground base peopled by flying bullets, fleeing men, and various explosions.

"Sir?" Jorge said, incredulous. "Are you playing a _video game?"_

"Of course, you dolt!" The toddler sprang to his desk, controller in hand as he gleefully splayed bullets from the muzzle of his semi-automatic. "Take that, you losers! And that!"

"Prince Koenma!" Jorge wailed.

"Stow it, ogre, you're distracting me!"

"But, _sir!"_

"Prince Koenma, sir."

"What is it _now?" _It was Koenma's turn to wail, before spotting the beautiful maiden dressed in black standing stiffly before him, oar in hand. "Oh! Ayame!"

Blushing at being caught playing video games by his secret crush, the pro-tem Chief Administrator of Spirit World whipped the controller behind his back. He forgot to pause the game, however, and a gruesomely loud and ignoble end punctuated the guilty silence.

Ayame didn't even bat an eyelash. "Koenma, sir, there's been a troubling disturbance in Living World."

"What's that?" Koenma sheepishly climbed down from his desk, dropping the game controller into a drawer and settling back into the wide chair. "Trouble in Living World, you say?"

"Sir, if you will allow me?" Ayame picked up his remote and switched the channel. A Shinto shrine in the midst of the urban skyline appeared, its tidy white paths glittering in the sun. "This, sir, is the Higurashi family shrine in outlying Tokyo just over an hour ago."

"Kinda nice." Koenma felt the need for some comment, bored by the view.

Ayame didn't react. "Watch the sky carefully, sir."

A thick, purple miasma suddenly formed above the tiny shrine, growing larger by the second as two glowing red eyes formed inside the evil mist. Gasping, Koenma stood up in his chair so he could drop both hands flat on his desk. "What the…?"

"Told you it was important, sir," Jorge muttered under his breath.

"Quiet, ogre." Koenma distractedly waved as he slowly sank back into his seat. He watched the scene unfold, his mouth quirking as Yusuke showed up just in the nick of time, as usual. His Spirit Gun dissipated the seething miasma, but wasn't strong enough to entirely destroy it.

"At least one of our operatives is already on the scene," the prince murmured.

"Technically, sir, Yusuke Urameshi is no longer one of our operatives," Ayame gently reminded.

"He was fired by King Yama, remember?" Jorge added. "With a price on his head for being reborn a Mazoku."

"Water under the bridge." Koenma waved that consideration aside. "We can let bygones be bygones."

The ferry-girl exchanged looks with the ogre, who shrugged helplessly.

"Oh-ho, what is this?" Koenma leaned forward intently as people tumbled out of one of the small outbuildings to collapse on the grass. "Hell, ogre, didn't we get any audio on this thing?"

"Sorry, sir," Jorge said regretfully, "there wasn't time."

"Who are these people?" Koenma demanded, much like Yusuke silently on-screen. He was relieved when two of Yusuke's former teammates, Kurama and Kuwabara, arrived as backup.

"That, sir," Ayame interrupted, "is what we wanted to talk to you about." She looked over at Jorge, who blushed navy.

"Oh! The files!" The ogre scrambled after the scattered paperwork as Koenma glared and Ayame thoughtfully paused the video.

"Hurry up, ogre!" Koenma impatiently ordered.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" Jorge plopped the disorganized pile on his desk to salute.

"What the hell is this, ogre? I can't read this!" Koenma grabbed a fistful of wrinkled papers to shake at him.

"Please, sir, if you will allow me?" Ayame smoothly intervened. "I took the trouble of having the files scanned. We have a whole division working on converting the old files to digital media."

"Yes, yes." Anger spent, Koenma fell limp against his seat. "You don't have to remind me. Carry on."

"Very well, sir." Unruffled by her boss's tantrums, Ayame calmly aimed the remote. The screen flickered to a young girl in a school uniform smiling over her shoulder at them.

Koenma whistled appreciatively. "Wow! She's a looker!"

"This, sir, is Kagome Higurashi. She is eighteen years old - "

"Know what that means, ogre?" Koenma whispered, elbowing the blue, one-horned giant at his side. "She's _legal."_

Jorge gazed heavenward.

Ignoring them, Ayame continued. "Miss Higurashi's family owns the shrine in Tokyo. She just - barely - graduated high school, and she has extraordinary untapped spiritual potential. I would say, if properly trained, she might prove one of the most powerful miko of all time."

"What?" Koenma bolted upright. "How could we miss _that_, Ayame?"

"Well, sir," Ayame said, a light color appearing on her pale cheeks - the first reaction she had shown in years. "There's actually a lot that Spirit World has missed…"

Prince Koenma's eyes narrowed. "Best start explaining."

ooOOOoo

"Let's see," Yusuke drawled. "One smoked monster, two half-dead humans, a pair of pint-sized demons and a half-breed mutt, one old dead guy and three grieving family members, and no one can bother explaining just _what the hell is going on?"_

"Yusuke," Kurama warned as the half-demon bristled.

"Who you calling mutt - "

"Inuyasha," the schoolgirl interrupted, wearily pushing unruly black hair out of her eyes. The hanyou's expression immediately softened as he stared down at her. The girl looked awful, her eyes red and swollen, exhaustion and grief weighing down her thin shoulders. Dirt streaked across one cheek, and she had a flowering bruise on her temple. Her green and white uniform was stained and torn, but the young woman appeared in better shape than her silver-haired companion. He was barely able to stand, his demon energy a mere flicker around him.

"Look, I'm sorry about your dad - " Yusuke began with his usual tact.

"Granddad," she corrected, lip quivering before she resolutely drew herself up. Her mother had already gone to call the ambulance, taking the little boy inside the house with her. He must be the girl's brother - the family resemblance was unmistakable.

"Kagome!" The little rusty-headed kitsune sprang to her shoulder, offering what comfort he could by hugging her tight. His green eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Kagome, I'm worried about Sango. She's really hurt. Miroku says to hurry - she needs some of your medicine. She got stung by one of those Saimyousho."

"The Saimyousho!" the girl, Kagome, gasped.

"What's that?" Kuwabara demanded as Kurama frowned.

"A demon world insect, poisonous to humans," the spirit fox explained.

"You know 'em?" the hanyou growled suspiciously.

"I know of them," Kurama answered, unperturbed. He turned to Yusuke. "I think explanations can wait for a more fortuitous time. Right now, I believe the authorities are on their way, and the less they see the better." He nodded to the more obvious of their party, from the dog-eared half-demon to the little kitsune. "We should also take time to tend the wounded."

Yusuke shrugged. "Have it your way."

With a look of guilty relief, the schoolgirl turned expectantly to the dog demon.

"Feh. Whatever."

"Right, then. Inside, everyone," Kagome rallied, clearly pushing aside her grief to focus on what she could do to help."Shippou, I need you to go get my backpack - wait." She suddenly paled. "I think I left it - on the other side."

"Well, ain't that just great?" The hanyou glowered, leaning heavily on his tattered sword. "What good's it gonna do you over there? The well's destroyed, remember?"

"You don't have to keep reminding me," the girl snapped, rounding on him. "And how is whining about it going to help Sango? All my medicine's in that bag, including the antidote!"

Kurama coughed politely. "If you will allow me, I may be able to help your friend."

"Who asked you?" the dog demon challenged, gold eyes glittering.

"Hey! Kurama's a good healer," Kuwabara protested. "Not as good as my Yukina, of course, but he's good enough."

"Reassuring," Kurama said dryly. Yusuke smirked.

"You know the antidote?" Kagome turned, hope in her brown eyes.

"I can use a plant to withdraw the poison," Kurama qualified, starting forward with the pretty young woman by his side.

"How can you trust him?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Just as much as we can trust _you," _Yusuke was quick to point out as he sauntered past.

"Haha, good one, Urameshi!" Kuwabara hurried to catch up.

ooOOOoo

"Stay with me, Sango." Miroku gently brushed a tangle of brown hair off her cheek as the slayer's lashes fluttered. He had maneuvered the girl's head into his lap, hoping to keep the poison from spreading faster by elevating her. Hardly the way he'd first pictured the beautiful taijiya's head in his lap, but Miroku was ever the opportunist.

"Tired," she murmured, turning her cheek away from his light touch. The monk sighed, ignoring the fierce pain in his arm as he shifted his weight. The bone was broken, and the beads wrapped around his wounded Kazaana made hard knots against his clenched fist. Kirara was draped across his knees, her pitiful little body caked with dirt and blood.

Sango and Kirara had gotten the worst of it. Miroku had lost his staff early in the fight - one of Naraku's tentacles slithering over his extended arm to snap the bone in its tight grip as he dangled, screaming in surprised agony, some twenty feet off the ground. Sango had sent Kirara after him, the neko biting fiercely into the tentacle and getting a mouthful of pure miasma as the slayer hacked at the writhing appendage with her sword. It'd been just enough to loosen the tentacle's grip, and Sango had sheathed her sword to grab his shoulders, twisting him free as she urged Kirara to fly higher, up and away from the writhing mass.

Only to be knocked aside by another tentacle, the Hiraikotsu's return the only thing to save them all from falling to their deaths far below. But weakened, they could not regain the fight which had gone sorely for them until Inuyasha interfered with an Adamant Barrage.

The rest of the battle was a blur of pain and desperation, the blood pouring into Miroku's eyes from the gash on his forehead as he sent wave after wave of sacred sutras at the mocking Naraku and the countless hordes of his demon allies attacking them.

"Die," the dark hanyou taunted, and Miroku felt they almost had in that wrenching travel through time as the Gate-Key warped and twisted through time and space to bring them here, to Kagome's era.

Miroku knew he would hear that mocking taunt in nightmares for a long time to come. Leaning his head back against the well-house wall, he sighed.

"Miroku!"

Opening his eyes, the monk smiled up at the beautiful young miko who rushed to their side, appreciating the way her breasts moved beneath her shirt and the sweet curve of her ass in the swirling, torn skirt as she knelt beside him. "Kagome."

"Are you all right?" The concern in her pretty brown eyes was endearing.

"I will be - now," he smiled charmingly, adding before she took offense, "but I think my arm's broken."

"Oh." Forgiving his flippancy, Kagome lightly touched his shoulder.

"I'll do. It's Sango I'm truly worried about." Miroku looked down at the slayer.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered, brown eyes dazed. Her face was white, her skin clammy with sweat.

"Wow, she looks like shit."

Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow at their audience.

"Urameshi! That ain't no way to speak to a lady!" The giant carrot-top scowled as the dark-haired man, completely unrepentant, shrugged.

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"That doesn't mean you gotta say it!"

"Please, let's be civil." The third man, a dapper redhead, smoothly intervened.

"Don't worry, Sango." Kagome tenderly wiped the slayer's sweating brow as she made a dismayed sound. "They're here to help."

"Truly?" Miroku asked, amused.

"And it looks we've little time to lose." The red-haired man gestured sharply, and the brash youth shrugged, dropping to the slayer's side and reaching out for her.

Miroku caught his eye with a grave frown.

"Don't worry," the young man said, mouth quirked. "I won't hurt her."

Acknowledging the honesty in that warm brown gaze, Miroku surrendered the slayer without protest. The youth, despite his rough manners, was gentle as he picked the slayer up. She lolled against him as the red-haired man freed one arm to prick the inside of her wrist with some sort of seed.

"What is that?" Miroku asked sharply.

"Bleeding heart," the tall man distractedly explained, infusing some type of energy - _demon_ energy? - into the plant. "It will draw out the poison to feed on its jyaki."

"Just who are you?" Miroku demanded, distrusting the man's eerie calm and his casual use of an energy so demonic in nature.

"Like how about the guys saving your sorry asses?" the dark-haired youth offered, easily climbing to his feet despite the girl in his arms.

Conceding defeat, Miroku chuckled.

"Hey, look at that, Kurama! Not all of them suffer from a lack of humor."

"As always, Yusuke, your timing is…precipitous." The handsome redhead shook his head, climbing to his feet and offering Miroku a hand up as Kagome took Kirara into her arms.

Peering down at the little miko, the awkward-looking giant said excitedly, "Hey, is that a kitty-cat?"

"Here we go." The dark-haired youth rolled his eyes.

"This should prove interesting," Miroku opined, grimacing as a twinge in his arm sent agony stabbing through his body.

"Indeed," the red-haired man dryly agreed.

ooOOOoo

"I don't know who you guys are, but I'm gonna want answers soon."

That sally greeted them as they drew up to the house, where a silver-haired mutt with ridiculous ears leaned against his ratty sword.

"Inuyasha, will you please get inside?" The schoolgirl in the delightfully short green skirt with the nice tear up to her hip scowled. Wearily shoving black hair out of her eyes, she added, "The authorities are on their way, and the last thing we need is for anyone to see you."

"Feh." The mutt gave in grudgingly, but only after the young woman laid a consoling hand on his arm. She missed the reflexive flinch of pain that tightened his features, but Kurama didn't.

"You're hurt?" the fox asked, eying the various blood stains absorbed by his red haori.

"Inuyasha?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine." The hanyou shrugged off their concern with the girl's hand to hobble inside the house. The girl stared after him, hiding the hurt in her brown eyes as the little kitsune on her shoulder patted her cheek.

"Don't worry, Kagome. He'll be all right."

"Thanks, Shippou." Turning, she nodded to the rest of them. "Please follow me, I'll show you where to go."

Kicking off her loafers, she went up the three steps to the narrow hall beyond, her arms full of cat and kit. Kurama gestured Yusuke to proceed, and helped the odd-looking monk with the rat-tail and earrings after him. Kuwabara brought up the rear, pausing to add his shoes to the growing pile by the door.

Yusuke sidled down the hall, neatly swinging the limp girl's legs out of the way and staring curiously around. To the right lay a sitting room with a television set in one corner, to the left a tidy kitchen. Stairs led up to the second floor, which was draped in shadows.

The girl paused indecisively on the landing, and then nodded. "Follow me," she ordered, and Yusuke appreciated the view as he gingerly complied. The girl had some nice legs, the muscles well-developed in both calf and thigh. That short skirt was damn distracting, the narrow stairs damn awkward as he climbed sideways for the other girl held in his arms. She wasn't bad, either, come to think of it. Not as curvy, certainly, but she didn't weigh much.

"This is Souta's room." The schoolgirl gestured to the first door on the right. "My little brother. Bathroom's on the left," she indicated, "and my room's across from it. You can take Sango there."

She looked up at Yusuke, who shrugged affably and made his way down the hall as she steered the monk into the first bedroom. He nudged the door open further with his shoulder and grimaced at all the pink. Talk about a girly-girl. Hell, she even had a pink Hello Kitty backpack by the desk.

Carefully depositing his burden on the bed - which was pink, of course, with lace three inches thick around pillow and blanket - Yusuke looked up as Kurama entered.

"I have to check the bleeding heart's progress. We have to be careful, lest the plant start draining her life energy after feeding off the poison," the kitsune explained as Yusuke made room. "Can you loosen her collar? I don't like her color."

"Yeah, kinda pasty," Yusuke remarked, slipping the odd, wooden button free of its loop. He shoved the cloth back to expose the rapid pulse at her collarbone as Kurama pushed her sleeve up her arm to examine her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

They both looked up at the sudden intrusion. The schoolgirl regarded them suspiciously, arms filled with several towels.

Yusuke stepped away from the bed, both hands raised in mock innocence as Kurama calmly continued his examination. "Do you have any hydrogen peroxide?" the fox asked. "I could also use some gauze and bandages, maybe a first aid kit and some boiling water."

"Uh, sure. In the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet. And I can go start a kettle." The flustered girl dropped the towels at the foot of the bed, glancing worriedly at her inert friend.

"She will be all right," Kurama said quietly, green eyes rising to hold hers.

"Thank you." She noticeably relaxed. Brown eyes flitting to Yusuke, she drew herself up. "I'll…be right back."

She disappeared into the bathroom, returning only to drop off supplies and then head back downstairs to go answer the door. Flipping back the pink curtain at the window, Yusuke watched the paramedics arrive with a stretcher. He grimaced as the family formed a small knot to one side as the paramedics knelt beside the old man. The little boy's shoulders shook as he buried his dark head against his sister, unable to watch as they discreetly drew a white sheet over the body.

Dropping the curtain, Yusuke's jaw tightened. "Kurama? We gotta get that bastard."

Kurama paused in his ministrations to meet the hard brown gaze. "Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the words from Drowning Pool. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

A/N: Thank you, as always, for the reviews and encouragement. I just ordered a copy of the IY Final Act English dub, and can't wait for it to come in. I haven't seen any of them yet, and am really excited! Talk about an early Christmas present! =)

A/N2: I just learned of the tragedy at Sandy Hook ELemtary School. My heart goes out to all those who have lost loved ones. You are all in our prayers.

**Chapter Two**

Miroku stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the dull throb in his arm as Inuyasha slumped against the far wall, all bravado gone now they were alone.

"Damn it," the hanyou bitterly growled, pressing his silver head, ears flat, against the tattered hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Miroku didn't say anything, knowing empty platitudes wouldn't help. He sighed, wondering what would.

A jaunty tap against the window disrupted their dark thoughts.

"Yoo-hoo! Hullo in there! Anybody home?"

"Er…" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who lurched unsteadily to his feet.

"What the hell is it _now?"_ he snarled, and almost fell over as the pain and exhaustion from his wounds caught up with him. Gritting his teeth, the stubborn hanyou dug the Tetsusaiga's sheath into the floor as a crutch.

"Hey, dog breath, don't you think the whole Superman act is growing a little lame?" The dark-haired youth suddenly appeared in the doorway, much to Miroku's relief.

"Shaddup," Inuyasha snapped, gold eyes flashing. "I can still take _you_ on."

"Not with those injuries," the strange red-haired man crisply pointed out, joining the party. Inuyasha bristled.

"Don't think I - "

A firm rap on the window drew their attention. "Yusuke Urameshi! I know you're in there! Open this window this instant!"

"Damn it, Botan!" The dark-haired man - Yusuke? - crossed over and flung the curtain aside to reveal a blue-haired woman perched on an oar, calmly floating some two stories off the ground. A rather fetching young woman, actually, in a pretty pink kimono. "I wondered when you'd show up."

The woman wrinkled her nose at him. "Well, as your assistant, I could hardly - "

"What do you mean, my assistant?" Yusuke crossed his arms, eyes narrowed.

"Why, haven't you heard?" The girl beamed. "You've just been reinstated, Yusuke, as Spirit Detective!"

The tall redhead's brows rose. His reaction wasn't lost on Miroku, who wondered what a Spirit Detective might be.

"No, thanks," the youth declined sourly.

"But, Yusuke!" The woman was clearly taken aback. The red-haired man smiled faintly.

"Not interested."

"But - "

"_Not_ interested."

"Look, I still don't know who the hell you guys are, and I'm growing a little tired of - " Inuyasha fumed, still leaning on his sword.

"Do you ever stop barking?" Yusuke glared over his shoulder.

"Oh, my." The girl blinked, shielding her eyes with one hand to peer through the window. "I see Prince Koenma wasn't kidding."

"Figures Old Diaper Pants would be in on this."

"Yusuke Urameshi, show some respect! Prince Koenma went to a lot of trouble getting you reinstated - "

"I already told you, Botan, I'm not interested."

"Oh, just open the window already!" She scowled.

Sighing gustily, the youth complied. "Just don't start getting any ideas, Botan, that this means I - "

"Oh, do stop being difficult, will you?" The blue-haired woman proved that much more delightful in person as she calmly stepped through the window, oar dissolving in her hand. Her wide eyes - astonishingly the precise shade of cherry blossoms in bloom - took in those around her. Rather intrigued by the refreshing purity of her aura, Miroku allowed his eyes to linger over the fall of her kimono, which gave hints of a lush figure. Her hair, caught in a high ponytail with two long tendrils allowed to curl forward over her breasts, was the color of a light spring sky.

"Hello," she said, returning his smile. "I'm Botan."

"I'm enchanted," Miroku answered.

"Oh." She blushed very prettily.

"Oh, give me a break." Inuyasha slumped on his sword. "Hell, Miroku, can't you leave off your hentai ways for one damn moment?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miroku sniffed.

"You're such a hypocrite."

The blue-haired girl now regarded him suspiciously. Miroku sighed at the inevitable. Inuyasha could be so counterproductive. But the girl's narrowed pink eyes suddenly widened in realization as she stared at him. "You're hurt!"

"A mere scratch," the monk dismissed.

Her fingers - long, he noted, and appealingly feminine - lightly touched his shoulder. "Your arm - it's broken!"

"A minor inconvenience, I assure you." He smiled.

"The pain must be excruciating!"

"Barely noticeable," Miroku said, blue eyes warming, "with you here."

"Oh, bosh." But she blushed, and her expression softened as she knelt down beside him.

ooOOOoo

"He's _good_," Yusuke muttered, drawing back beside Inuyasha.

"He's constant." The dog demon rolled his eyes.

"Please," the ferry-girl said sweetly, laying both hands on the monk's arm, "allow me to help you. I have some healing ability."

"Only if it would please you," he - Miroku, wasn't it? - gallantly replied.

"You weren't kidding." Yusuke shook his head, half in disgust, half in admiration as Botan, the others all but forgotten, knelt beside the bed. Gently laying her hands on either side of the fracture in the dark-haired monk's right arm, the ferry-girl summoned her spiritual energy. A soft light grew under her palms, and Miroku's drawn features relaxed as the healing warmth engulfed him.

"Nope." Inuyasha scowled, his own disgusted admiration providing a strange feeling of kinship with the other man.

ooOOOoo

Kagome hugged herself as she watched her mother and brother depart in the ambulance, taking Gramps's body with them. She shivered despite the warm day, her heart a leaden weight inside her chest. She wiped the tears away; she didn't have time for yet, anyway. Later, after she had sorted everything out, then she could go hide away somewhere and let the overwhelming grief take hold.

Squaring her weary shoulders, Kagome resolutely turned towards the house. She should check on Inuyasha and the others, see how they were faring. She'd left Shippou with Kirara and that strange boy with the bright orange pompadour. He'd gruffly reassured the miko that he would take good care of the poor little kitty, his big hands engulfing the tiny kitten as he cradled her gently against him.

He looked like a street thug. But then, so did that other guy, the one with the slicked-back hair and red jacket. Kagome wondered who they were, although their help was timely. From what her mother said, it'd been that guy who had dissipated Naraku's miasma, using some type of gun. Although her mother also said they'd been blinded by a strange flash of light.

Funny, but Kagome could swear that man wasn't entirely human. His aura felt weird. Like Inuyasha's, in a way, and yet unlike it. The other man - the handsome redhead - he, too, had a strange mix of demon and human energy. It was as if they were both half-demons, but not in the physical sense, like Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. It was simply too much to spell out right now. She just knew instinctively that she could trust them. She didn't know _why_ - but then, she wasn't one to question her instincts. She just knew they were on their side, part of the good guys. Maybe it was because they came to their aid, but then again, maybe it was just the quiet look in a certain pair of dark green eyes.

Kagome bit her lip. Perhaps she put too much stock in one simple look, but the reassurance she felt, gazing into that man's eyes - there was something about him, something she couldn't quite put a finger on, or even stop to deal with. There was enough already on her plate, thank you. The fact they had all crossed over to the modern era, following Naraku through the well as he manipulated the Gate-Key to bend time to his whim, destroying it in the process - and not even knowing _why, _with most of the Jewel shards collected, and the final battle close at hand.

She couldn't imagine what Naraku might do in this era, what horrors he might unleash. Kagome had always felt safe here, in her own time. It was so unlike the Sengoku Jidai, where the wholesale slaughter of entire villages seemed an everyday occurrence lately. That just didn't happen here, in the modern world.

But with Naraku loose on Tokyo…who knew now what might happen?

Best not think of it. Not yet, anyway. Save it for later, when they were all recovered and able to do something about it. Right now, it was enough to make sure they _did_ recover.

Kagome knew Inuyasha would need a full day at least to regain his strength, and Miroku and Sango were worse off. They didn't have the hanyou's ability to heal himself. A broken arm, that might require a trip to the hospital. Would they even admit the monk without proper ID? And Sango…even if that guy was able to withdraw the Saimyousho's poison, she had sustained other injuries fighting off Naraku…

Hurrying into the house, Kagome paused in the entry to watch the tall redhead descend the stairs. Clad in slacks and a crisp white button-down shirt, his long red hair a living flame about him, she suddenly felt every inch the dirty waif in her torn uniform.

"Hi," she said, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello," he said, reaching the landing. She had to tilt her head back to look at him, he was so tall. There was compassion in his dark green eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she lied, but he didn't call her on it, as Inuyasha would have. She appreciated his tact.

"Your friends are sleeping. Well, Miroku and the girl are both sleeping. The hanyou is still guarding the door."

"Yeah. Inuyasha's like that."

"I was on my way to check on the little nekomata."

"Thank you," Kagome offered, suddenly realizing she couldn't remember his name. "Er…?"

"Kurama," he supplied, smiling to ease her discomfort. He really was kind.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurama." Kagome smiled back, offering her hand like an American. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"It's a pleasure," he said, gently squeezing in return. His hand was lightly callused, the fingers long and narrow. To be honest, his hands were as beautiful as the rest of him. Almost unnervingly so.

"I already told you, I don't need any help!"

"But you're hurt! If you would just let me - "

"Leave me alone!"

The argument echoed down the stairwell. Kagome froze, her hand still in Kurama's as an angry Inuyasha appeared at the top of the stairs, a strange blue-haired girl at his elbow. The dark-haired thug in the red jacket wasn't too far behind, standard smirk in place.

Inuyasha stopped, eyes immediately going to their joined hands.

Blushing, Kagome whipped both hands behind her back, leaving Kurama's to hang out in mid-air.

"Awk-ward," the dark-haired boy pronounced, smirk growing.

The elegant redhead shook his head. His smile was rueful as he gracefully turned the gesture into a wave to include Kagome. "Yusuke, Botan, allow me to finally introduce our hostess, Higurashi Kagome."

His quick recovery allowed Kagome to regain hers. She still felt the heat on her cheeks as she nodded politely. "Hi. I'm Kagome, and that's Inuyasha. You must be Yusuke and Botan?"

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you." The warmth in the blue-haired girl's smile proved even more tangible upon closer inspection as she swept down the stairs. "There's been so much excitement. You see, you proved quite the surprise to us at Spirit World. But I get ahead of myself." Gathering her kimono, she curtseyed in the English style. "I'm Botan, Grim Reaper and Detective's Assistant for the Spirit World."

"Not that shit again." The dark-haired guy scowled.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" The blue-haired girl, Botan, pivoted on her heel to scowl up at him. "I'll have you know, that - "

"Hey!" They all jumped at the loud bellow to their right. The tall carrot-top glared at them, one finger held up to his lips in an exaggerated sign for quiet. "Keep it down, would ya? Or you might wake the poor little kitty-cat."

"Kirara," Kagome breathed, embarrassed at having forgotten the poor demon in all the commotion.

"Is that the nekomata?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. She's Sango's - er, the girl you tended upstairs." Kagome needed more reassurance. "Is she…?"

"She's recovering," Kurama answered, motioning the large boy to lead the way into the living room. The giant glowered one last time at the two guys stuck on the upstairs landing.

"Maybe I can help," Botan offered, following behind them. "Since _somebody," _she pointedly glared at Inuyasha, "feels they don't need my particular healing abilities."

"I'm a demon. I can heal fine on my own, thanks," came the sarcastic reply, muffled as Kagome went further into the living room to kneel down beside the sofa, where Kirara was curled up with Shippou.

"Kagome?" the little kitsune asked, and she cupped his rusty head in her palm even as Kirara opened her eyes to mew pitifully.

"Kirara," she whispered, "it's going to be all right."

And hoped fervently that it was.

ooOOOoo

"So." Crossing his arms, Yusuke turned to the half-dead mutt at his side. "Do you always front like that, or is it just for our benefit?"

"What the fuck you getting at?" the dog growled, revealing canines even Hiei might envy.

"She's gone, now. You can stop pretending."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The dog sniffed.

"Look, Fido - " The joke, a rather good one in Yusuke's opinion, was lost on the mutt. " - I get it. I do. Can't go looking all wimpy around the girls, makes 'em worry. Annoying as hell. But even _I_ can tell you're about to pass out."

"I ain't gonna pass out."

"No?" Yusuke raised a thick brow. "I give you to the count of three."

"Shaddup. This ain't nuthin'," the dog slurred, eyes growing a little dim.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Spot." Yusuke rolled his eyes, even as the dog swayed. He mentally counted two more beats, and then grinned at the dull thud of a body hitting the floor.

Humming the refrain from a popular Drowning Pool song, _"Let the bodies hit the floor," _Yusuke hefted the dead weight over one shoulder and dragged him back to join his hentai friend in the first bedroom. Going back for his tatty sword, Yusuke started at the strange tingle of power that ran down his arm when he picked the ugly blade up.

"Huh." Appeared the sword, like everything else in this weird-ass shrine, was more than what it seemed. Well, it was high time they all got some answers…

ooOOOoo

"There," Botan pronounced, sitting back on her heels. "That should do for now."

"Is she really okay?" Kuwabara hovered anxiously.

"Of course, silly!" Botan smiled. Kuwabara's dedication to friends and felines alike was really sweet. She gave the big arm a reassuring pat. "Now, we should leave her alone to rest. She'll sleep for a bit, and then wake up as good as new."

"Thank you," Kagome said, hugging the little kitsune in her arms. The poor girl looked like she had been through hell and back. Botan should know, having visited the Demon World on more than one occasion.

"It's no problem, I assure you," the ferry-girl said, glad to help in this small way. Now, if Yusuke would quit being so difficult, she might do more. But since he kept insisting he wasn't interested in being Spirit Detective, then that put Botan in a quandary. Neither she nor Prince Koenma had entertained the notion that Yusuke wouldn't jump at the chance to get his old job back. Lord knew the whole ramen gig hadn't worked out, especially after he and Keiko broke up.

Now _that_ wasn't something Botan had ever seen coming. Keiko and Yusuke had always seemed so _right_ together. Why, Keiko had been the one to save Yusuke the first time he died! And even accepted his demon side, after that second time he was resurrected as a Mazoku. But it was the third time, when Yusuke nearly died fighting off the Netherworld Wanna-Be's, that finally cinched it. Keiko, who'd patiently waited through three years of high school while Yusuke went off to Demon World to fight, just couldn't take the fact that he would never settle down with her into a "normal" life.

He'd tried. Botan had to give Yusuke that much. Without a high school diploma, there weren't many job prospects for the young man. So Keiko's parents, who owned a restaurant, had set him up with a ramen stand. But it'd been destroyed during the fight with Yakumo. And Keiko, who'd been caught in the middle of all that, had finally issued an ultimatum.

And just look how good _that_ turned out. Stupid Yusuke. He didn't know a good thing when he saw it -

"I hope you don't mind, but I went and made us all some tea." Kurama suddenly appeared in the doorway, interrupting the ferry-girl's idle thoughts. He glanced apologetically at Kagome for rummaging through her cupboards.

"No; thank you - I've been so distracted." The girl tucked a wayward strand of

black hair behind her ear in what had to be a nervous habit.

"Well, I should think you've reason," Botan smartly replied. "And I think tea a splendid idea, Kurama. Just what the doctor ordered. Come on, Kagome, a cup will do you good."

She chivied them from the room, leaving the little nekomata to sleep in peace, and towed a reluctant Kuwabara out by neatly tucking her elbow through his. They met a scowling Yusuke coming down the stairs.

"Hey," he hailed Kagome. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course," she agreed tiredly.

Botan frowned at Yusuke over the top of the shorter girl's head. "Tea first, then explanations."

Yusuke looked ready to argue, but Botan nipped that neatly in the bud, getting a little of her own back in the bargain. "You cannot order me around, remember? Only _Spirit_ _Detectives_ can do that."

She smiled sweetly over her shoulder as she expertly shepherded everyone into the kitchen. After a long moment, Yusuke stalked after them, muttering darkly under his breath.

ooOOOoo

"So," Yusuke said, helping himself to a cookie, "how does a nice girl like you get mixed up with a dog demon with an otaku fetish?"

Kagome blinked.

"What's a fetish?" Shippou asked, mouth dotted with crumbs. He'd made short work of the plate she'd set down before him.

"Never you mind," Botan said, shooting Yusuke a dirty look as she passed the kitsune another cookie.

Well, Kagome supposed, Inuyasha's Fire Rat robes might appear strange to anyone meeting him for the first time. Especially someone from the modern era. Although her friends from school had never asked. Maybe they, too, thought he had a thing for anime costumes.

"It's a long story," she said, wondering where to start.

"No, it isn't," Shippou argued, dunking his cookie into the glass of milk Kagome had poured for him. He'd gotten the trick off Kuwabara, who had declined the tea in favor of milk and cookies. Stale cookies, Kagome amended, knowing her mom hadn't gotten to the store in a while. Who knew, now, when she might.

"Then why don't you tell it?" Yusuke demanded, arms parked on the back of the chair he'd flipped around.

"I should get my crayons," Shippou said thoughtfully.

"Uh, that's okay, Shippou." Kagome quickly intervened, remembering the last time Shippou pulled those out. The little kitsune had a talent for embarrassing her with his colorful artwork.

"Well, I don't really need 'em." Shippou shrugged. Guaranteed an audience, he hopped up on the dining table, bushy tail swishing. "See, Kagome fell down a well on her fifteenth birthday, freed Inuyasha and broke the Shikon no Tama into a million-bajillion pieces that we've been gathering ever since."

"It wasn't that many," Kagome demurred, blushing. It seemed Shippou didn't need crayons after all.

"Close enough," Shippou serenely replied. He crossed his little arms over his fur vest. "There's this bad guy named Naraku. He's pretty bad. He killed all of Sango's family and put the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's hand. He even got Kikyou to put Inuyasha to sleep for fifty years until her reincarnation, Kagome, came back in time to free him."

"Hold on a minute." Yuuske raised his palm. "What do you mean, 'came back in time?'"

"Well, that's what I came by to tell you, Yusuke - " Botan inserted.

"You know about the Bone-Eater's Well?" Kagome stared at the other girl.

"Well, we did and we didn't," Botan temporized. "It seems Spirit World records held information of a trans-dimensional well on the Higurashi lands, but as it's been closed for the past five centuries, no one thought it worth investigating."

"Typical." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Spirit World always seems the first to know and the last to actually do anything."

"Well, we've a lot to keep track of Yusuke," Botan defended. "You don't know what it's been like lately. Budget cuts, less staff, more for each of us to do…"

"Yeah, yeah. Crappy economy affects even Heaven. Wah."

"That's hardly called for." Botan scowled.

"It's not like Koenma ever _paid_ me for being Spirit Detective." Yusuke scowled back.

"Well, if that's all you require - " Botan brightened.

"It isn't. And don't think I'm reconsidering, Botan. I'm not."

"But - "

"No buts. I ain't gonna be a goon again for Spirit World's narrow-minded - "

"Yusuke," Kurama said abruptly, a warning look in his green eyes. The dark-haired man shut up.

"Excuse me," Kagome interrupted, brow furrowed. "But what, exactly, is a Spirit Detective?"

"Oh! That one's easy." Botan smiled. She explained in a few, succinct sentences how Spirit World appointed a human protector to defend Living World against poaching from the Demon World. There followed a rather crazy explanation about all three worlds, one that left Kagome's head spinning. Being so tired and brain-numb didn't help much. She missed half of what the girl said, but clung to one item.

"So, the three of you," she looked over at Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, "all used to be Spirit Detectives?"

"Well," Botan qualified, "Yusuke was the real detective. I was his assistant, and Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were all part of his team."

"Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, you don't really have to worry about him," Botan reassured her. "He's content to stay in Demon World, thank goodness."

ooOOOoo

"Hn."

The eerie green glow faded from around the Jagan even as it shrank, the dark spill of his bangs feathering back into place to cover it. The short apparition opened his own red eyes, a thoughtful expression on his rugged features.

"Something catch your interest?" a husky voice asked behind him.

Hiei watched Mukuro emerge from underneath the castle's turret before deliberately turning back to face the distant horizon. Green lightning played fitfully over the verdant Forest of Fools, where purple-black clouds boiled across the dusky sky.

"There's a disturbance on the border."

"There's _always_ a disturbance on the border." Mukuro allowed some of her impatience to show, then cut it off, knowing recriminations would be unwelcome to the fire demon.

He didn't bother to respond. For two who could share their thoughts so easily, they didn't need to waste time on words. He acknowledged her frustration, knowing how much she begrudged his need to wander just as she acknowledged and accepted that any tie between them could only be temporary at best.

"I am here, now," he offered, deliberately withdrawing his thoughts from hers. He knew she would find it a rejection, but didn't care for the bitterness that faintly colored her thoughts. It was not his fault the demoness now sought more from their relationship.

"Yes," she agreed, willing to take what she could for how little it lasted. "And I have cleared my agenda for the evening."

"Good," was all he said, turning to cup her face between his rough palms. He stared up into her eyes for a long moment, not flinching away from the scars she would only ever expose to him. Only he had ever accepted her for what she was. Just as she had to accept him for who he was, even with the ache of knowing he could never be hers.

And even as he drew her down to him for a long, searing kiss that ignited the familiar fire along her blood, Mukuro comforted herself that he could never be anyone's, really…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

A/N: Santa popped in long enough to edit out this chapter for me. Merry Christmas everyone, and thanks again for your kind words and support! =)

**Chapter Three**

Mrs. Higurashi's return finally broke up the little tea party. Yusuke felt awkward around the older woman, who looked tired and worn. Her daughter, Kagome, went immediately into her arms as the little boy stood around sniffling.

"We should go," Botan whispered, giving the family a sympathetic glance.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, hating the reason for their grief. He looked at Kurama, who nodded and gracefully stood. Kuwabara made an exaggerated show of creeping out of the room as Yusuke paused by the door.

"Coming, squirt?" he asked the little kitsune, who only shook his rusty head.

"Kagome needs me," he said, although Yusuke thought it might be the other way around. He flipped the kid two fingers in farewell and followed the others outside.

"It never seems to get easier, no matter how many times…" Botan sighed, then straightened. "Oh! I nearly forgot. Yusuke, Prince Koenma wanted to talk to you. All of you," she included Kurama and Kuwabara with a nod, ignoring Yusuke's scowl, "and now we're relatively alone…"

She produced her briefcase with relish, pulling it right out of thin air. "The Spirit Detective's Briefcase, just full of handy-dandy little gadgets helpful to any and all Spirit Detectives. You must remember, Yusuke…"

"Just how useless it was? Sure, I remember." Yusuke crossed his arms.

Botan glared as Kuwabara snickered and Kurama smiled faintly. "I'll have you know, Yusuke, that I went to a lot of trouble restocking this thing for you!"

"Well, that was a lousy waste of your time, wasn't it, Botan?"

"Oh! You are something else, Yusuke Urameshi!" Two angry spots appeared high on the ferry-girl's cheeks. "Well, maybe Prince Koenma can talk some sense into you, since I certainly can't!"

"It doesn't really matter what Binky-Breath has to say - "

"Well, then, it shouldn't matter for you to listen, then does it?" Botan quickly pointed out. Kurama smiled at the girl's neat manipulation of the stubborn youth, who opened his mouth, paused, and finally glared. Smiling triumphantly, Botan tapped a finger to her lips as she considered. "Now, where shouldwe…?"

"How about the well-house?" Kurama suggested. "It wouldn't hurt, Yusuke, to have a look around."

"A splendid idea, Kurama!" Botan seconded. "And a good place to start our investigation."

Yusuke shrugged indifference, which made Kuwabara scowl. "Oh, come on, Urameshi! Quit acting all cool and stuff I wanna hear what Koenma has to say. Maybe he's got some dirt on that Naraku guy."

"That, he does." Botan nodded. "Once we - or I should say, Spirit World - started digging, we came up with all kinds of juicy little nuggets of information."

"Great."

"Your attitude, Yusuke, is not at all helpful!"

"What are you talking about, Botan? I have a great attitude."

"Boorish, uncooperative, unappreciative…"

"Bossy, nosy, interfering, incessant…"

Their argument accompanied the group all the way across the shrine to the small outbuilding. They paused before the closed door.

"Well, it looks harmless enough," Botan volunteered.

"Didn't that girl Kagome say the well's gone?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"Oh, come off it." Rolling his eyes, Yusuke sauntered over and shoved the door open. It creaked loudly as they all peered inside.

"It's dark," Kuwabara said. "How come it's always gotta be dark?"

Reaching over, Kurama flipped on the light switch.

"All the conveniences of home." Yusuke smirked, pushing forward. A long balcony with a rickety wooden stair led down to the basement.

"Oh, my." Botan blinked at the destruction below them.

"Looks like a bomb went off in here," Kuwabara muttered, eying the soot stains halfway up the far wall. A pile of upended earth and broken kindling was all that remained of what might have once been a dry well. Round stones lay strewn like marbles across the dirt floor, scattered among the rest of the charred debris.

"How the hell they make it out of that?" he wondered aloud.

Botan held up the hand not clutching her briefcase. Ghostly light played across her raised palm. "That well was not made to contain evil."

"I think you're wrong," Kurama countered, reading the energy signatures for himself. "I think its original purpose was to entrap evil. There are trace elements of past demons, some of them quite old. But something overpowered the containment barrier and destroyed it."

"Well, legend says the Bone-Eater's Well was supposed to ensnare the restless souls of destroyed demons…" Botan said.

"I thought it was a what's-its, a trans-dooby thingie."

"A trans-dimensional portal," Botan corrected with a glare at the former detective. "Really, Yusuke, one would think you've never dealt with this sort of thing before."

"Have I?" he asked, brow wrinkling.

"The tunnel to Demon World, remember?" Botan glared. "The one Sensui built?"

"Oh, yeah. I sorta forgot about that."

The ferry-girl made an inarticulate noise as Kurama smiled for the incorrigible youth's teasing.

"Gee, Urameshi, how can you forget a thing like that? That psycho nearly destroyed the whole world!" Kuwabara shook his head.

"What was that, you big lug?" Yusuke bristled, a certain gleam of anticipation in his warm brown gaze.

"Please," Kurama interrupted the imminent fight. "Shouldn't we see what Prince Koenma has to say first?"

"Oh!" Recalled to duty, Botan hurriedly opened the briefcase. One half was festooned with various gadgets nestled inside protective foam, the other a video display that came to life even as she set the briefcase down on the floor.

"I'd wondered what was taking you so long!" The fat baby that appeared on the screen, pacifier and ugly hat in place, scolded.

"Sorry, sir, we were held up - " Botan faltered.

"Never you mind." The toddler waved her contrite apology aside. He looked up at the others. "Hello, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara. It's good to see you again."

"I can't say the same." Yusuke crossed his arms. "What the heck's this all about, Diaper Boy?"

"Well, I see _some_ things haven't changed after three years," Koenma said darkly.

"Yeah. Like you still haven't graduated to training pants."

"Yusuke! I'll have you know, I left off diapers more than two hundred years ago!" Koenma began hotly. "I can't be held responsible for the occasional accident - "

Yusuke's teeth flashed in a wide grin as the Prince of All Spirit Realm flushed beet red.

"Oh, sir!" Jorge's mortified voice came over the audio feed.

"Can it, ogre!" Koenma glared at some point off-screen, then turned it on Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were clutching each other, they were laughing so hard. "Enough, Yusuke! This is serious business!"

"Yeah." Yusuke, in one of those lightning changes of mood that never ceased to amaze his friends, let his laughter die. His brown eyes grew intent. "Why don't you start by telling us just who, exactly, this Naraku guy is?"

"Well, to be frankly honest, we don't know much about him."

"Figures." Yusuke scowled. "Just like you said, Koenma, _some_ things haven't changed even after three years."

"I'll have you know, Yusuke, that I have everyone available combing the archives for all the information we can find on the case. Some of the records are so old they're illegible. But what I have been able to gather is quite interesting." He motioned to the ogre off-screen, and the picture abruptly changed to show Kagome Higurashi, smiling over her shoulder.

"Wow, she looks better when she's not covered in dirt." Yusuke smirked.

Botan shot him a dirty look.

"This," Koenma's voice came over the feed, "is Higurashi Kagome, aged eighteen, Blood Type…"

"Old news, Potty Pants - "

"Let me finish, Yusuke," Koenma said testily. "It appears Miss Higurashi discovered and began using the trans-dimensional portal located on her family's shrine to travel back and forth into the Feudal Era."

"We got that already, Koenma. Jeez, you guys need to catch up."

"But did you know Miss Higurashi was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyou, who lived in the late sixteenth century as Guardian of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Well, no, not really, but it's nice to put two and two together," Yusuke said. "Shippou mentioned something along those lines - "

"Ah, yes. Shippou. A fox demon child, actual age unknown but appearing to be about seven years old…" Kagome's picture was replaced by one of the little kitsune that must have been taken only a few hours ago, for he was held in Kagome's arms, her uniform torn and her brown eyes troubled.

"Wow, talk about Big Brother. You guys have eyes in the bathroom, too?" Yusuke scowled.

"I apologize for the recentness of the photo, but we do not have much visual data from the Sengoku Jidai. Cameras," the prince reminded dryly, "weren't invented yet."

"What, no sitting portraits?" Yusuke demanded sarcastically.

"Yusuke," Kurama cautioned.

"We do have one picture…" Koenma suddenly replaced the kitsune's photo with an odd crayon drawing of a girl in a pink cat suit, a white-haired dog in red yelling at some weird wolf-guy escaping. The paper was yellowed with age, the edges torn and a large corner missing.

Yusuke burst out laughing at the squiggle of a storm cloud over the doggy's head. "Okay, that looks just like Dog Breath!"

Even Kurama had to smile at the picture as Kuwabara sniggered and Botan stifled her giggles behind a raised hand.

"Who's that guy?" the ferry-girl asked, pointing at the doodled wolf.

"A wolf demon named Kouga. He is unimportant to this case. Well, relatively. But as he didn't come through the portal with the others, we can dismiss him as irrelevant."

Koenma clicked over to a video recap of those who did, the door to the very building they stood in flying open to admit the six figures. Yusuke grimaced as they collapsed on the ground. He could recall the scene all too vividly on his own.

Koenma continued his narrative as the video kept playing. "The half-demon is an inu youkai named Inuyasha. His father was the Dog General of the West, his mother unknown. Or, rather, no records exist to this day on her. The others are a demon slayer named Sango and a monk named Miroku, grandson of the renowned monk, Miyatsu." Another amateur drawing of a man in a conical hat, also yellowed by age but done in ink on rice paper, appeared.

"There is an interesting story surrounding Monk Miyatsu. He was a great spiritualist, but he had one weakness: Women."

Yusuke smirked. "Seems to run in the family."

Botan glowered.

"That's not all that runs in the family. Monk Miyatsu was cursed with a Wind Tunnel in his right hand, which each son of the line was cursed to carry, until and when they destroyed a demon named Naraku."

"Now, we're getting somewhere," Yusuke muttered.

"Shh," Kurama admonished.

"What information we have on Naraku mostly comes from Monk Miyatsu, who kept a detailed account of his encounter with the demon. A demon he claimed was unnatural, although he didn't specify why, which is very frustrating, to say the least. But he could take on the appearance of anyone he devoured."

"Nice," Yusuke commented. "Rando, anyone?"

"Correct, Yusuke. Although this Naraku appears to have a preference for devouring demons rather than those humans with spiritual power." Koenma flipped the screen back to himself. The toddler looked grave, his hands folded on his desk. "No one knows now what this demon is capable of."

"Well, _they_ just might," Yusuke flipped a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the house. "Seeing as they brought him."

"That might not entirely be the case, Yusuke." Koenma frowned, the ever-present pacifier twisting to one side of his mouth. "From what my agents say, the energy readings on the Bone-Eater's Well show that something very powerful was used to open the trans-dimensional portal. As far as we in Spirit World can trace, only Miss Higurashi and the half-demon Inuyasha have ever been seen on this side of the well. None of the others have ever accompanied them.

"But there is more than just the question of how the demon Naraku managed to use the portal to transfer himself and the others through just before it was destroyed in the backlash. There is also the fact that he may have brought most of the Shikon no Tama with him."

"Okay, that's twice now you've mentioned that particular bauble." Yusuke growled. "What the hell is it?"

"What it is, Yusuke, is a very powerful artifact. One that, in the wrong hands, could prove - "

"Oh, wait. Let me guess." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Yusuke, you don't understand the gravity of the situation. The Shikon no Tama - "

"Is some dangerous, all-powerful, destroy-the-world thingamajig that's gonna prove one huge pain in the ass to retrieve."

"Well," Koenma considered, "that's certainly one way to put it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

A/N: Editing this chapter really resonated with me, as my own grandfather just passed away on Christmas Eve. He left a great legacy, and will be missed. (Fate)

**Chapter Four**

What occurred in one world often had a ripple effect in another. No one knew this better than Hiei, who'd spent the last three years patrolling the border and rescuing the stupid humans who crossed over, completely unknowing, from the Living World. Enki's Law protected them, but who knew for how much longer as the next Great Tournament was only a few months away.

A fact which left the border particularly vulnerable right now. Most of those former contestants appointed by King Enki to police it were off training for the next tourney to decide Demon World's fate. With the very crown as the prize, what demon wouldn't?

Which left Hiei to investigate that strange disturbance in the Forest of Fools. Or so he told himself. But then, he had his own reasons for checking that particular forest out.

The Forest of Fools was where, four years prior, they had faced the renegade Spirit Detective, Sensui Shinobu. They being the Urameshi team, or Yusuke, Kurama, that blundering buffoon Kuwabara, and himself.

Hiei smiled. That was also where Yusuke first realized his full demon potential as a Mazoku heir and came into his own. Hiei had always respected the Spirit Detective. That was just where he'd finally learned why.

Yusuke was a demon. Like himself, and Kurama. As evident by their later participation in the First Great Tournament. Classified as A and S, or "Super-A," class demons by Spirit World, the three of them had each fulfilled their own potential in fighting some of Demon World's top contenders. A circumstance proved once again when they fought that odious Yakumo and his Netherworld allies.

But that was nearly four months ago. And it'd been quiet ever since. Too quiet. Hiei itched for some real action. He wasn't one to sit patiently on the sidelines. As a fire demon born of an ice witch, he wasn't peaceful by nature. As the only one ever to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, he craved the furor of chaos even more…

Leaping from tree to tree with unnaturalspeed, Hiei appeared as a black flicker to the ordinary eye, the branches swaying and shifting in his wake. He could easily teleport from Mukuro's castle, but enjoyed the exercise more. Feeling the strength in his limbs, the easy response of his body to his least command - there was something freeing in physical movement that he had missed almost as much as untold bloodshed. He'd spent too much time lately confined to the castle. He should have gone before now, but thoughts of Mukuro and how she might feel had constrained him.

"Hn."

Landing on the last tree, Hiei sneered. See what emotion got you? Fettered by the weakness of indecision, afraid to hurt another, trading your freedom for their sentiment.

Impossible.

Dismissing the irony, Hiei coldly focused on the ground below him. Nothing marked it from any other copse in the Forest of Fools, except the superb memory this was where they'd first emerged from Human World, using the tunnel Sensui built under the earth in the Devil's Cave-mouth.

Hiei glanced at the sky, where storm clouds boiled, bathing the day in purple twilight. They'd emerged high in the sky over Demon World, and Sensui, taken with the beauty of the forest, had urged them to actually land and fight in the barren Plateau of the Beheaded some miles distant. But _this_ was where the barrier had first been breached, and its ghostly reflection still lay like a tingle of energy across his skin.

Lightning flickered high above, as if emphasizing the point. Ignoring it, Hiei dropped to the forest floor - a small, bare clearing in the midst of ancient, towering giants. The earth was churned, as if a giant hand had swept across it. Loose rocks and dirt tumbled around a raised mound. A ragged hole, dug into its surface, radiated outwards in a fanning circle.

It was like something had been ripped up by the roots. But as there'd never been anything there to actually pull free, it only mimicked the pattern, a ghostly reflection of something done somewhere else. Hiei frowned, studying the swirled earth for energy readings. He knelt by the hole's lip, sharp gaze narrowing on a few long, wiry grey hairs tangled in the loosened dirt, a smear of blood seeping into the rocks with something else, almost oily in consistency. Like boiled skin…

Abruptly, Hiei looked up. An eddy of wind stirred the fine black hairs across his forehead, setting the trees to creaking around him as his red eyes narrowed. There was something on the wind that…

A fan snapped open.

"Dance of Blades!"

ooOOOoo

Sango opened her eyes. It was light outside, but why was everything so pink?

"You're awake."

"Kagome." Turning her head to the right, the slayer tried to smile at the young woman kneeling beside the strange futon.

"How are you feeling?" the miko asked, concern in her pretty brown eyes.

"Tired," she admitted, feeling it. Her body felt battered, her limbs heavy. The futon was wonderfully soft. "Where am I?"

"My bedroom," the other girl said, tenderly reaching out to brush her tangled bangs back. "You know, I always wanted to show it to you, but I never thought it'd be like this."

Sango chuckled, then winced as her ribs told her that wasn't such a good idea. Ouch. Must be bruised. "Kirara?" she asked instead.

"Downstairs, getting fed. Kuwabara brought some kibble."

"Who…?"

"He's one of the people helping us. Don't worry, Kirara's doing much better, thanks to Botan."

Sango's brows knit.

"Don't ask." Kagome shook her head. "It's a long story. You just rest for now and regain your strength. Kurama drew out all the poison from the Saimyoushou but said it would take a couple of days for you to fully recover."

The miko fidgeted with a fold of the blanket before finally admitting, "I was really worried about you."

"I'll do," Sango dismissed. "But what about you, Kagome? How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, I guess." She shrugged, looking away, as her fingers ran deeper wrinkles into the pink blanket.

Sango frowned. Kagome didn't look all right. There were telling circles under her eyes, which were dark with worry. Unearthing an arm, which weighed a ton and shook slightly, the slayer sought the other girl's hand, knitting the fingers through hers. "I'm sorry about your grandfather," she whispered.

"How did you…?" Kagome turned back, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.

"Miroku told me, before I…" Sango left off, troubled. Before everything became a blur of strange impressions and odd images. Something tugging on her wrist, a feverish feeling of swinging through the air but being held safe in strong arms. As safe as when her father last held her, a small child in the throes of a nightmare.

That was…a long time ago. Sango frowned, but pushed the distressing thought aside to focus on her friend. Poor Kagome. The loss was still fresh, her grief still poignant. "You know," she said softly, "it's okay to cry."

"I know," Kagome sniffled, wiping at her eyes, "but…"

Yeah. But. Sango understood. What was one man, when compared to so many dead already? But, still, it was important. _He_ was important, if only because he was important to her.

"His memory deserves respect," Sango said. "And you deserve time to grieve."

"Oh, Sango." Kagome's face crumpled as she pulled the blanket up to hide it, her shoulders shaking as she finally let go. Sango simply ran her fingers through the young miko's dark hair, eyes full of unspoken sadness as she stared unseeingly over the bowed head.

ooOOOoo

He easily sidestepped the multiple wind-blades sent spinning his way, pulling his sword with an impatient look.

"Is that all?" he demanded as the blades thudded into the earth beyond him, ripping through several trees which fell with giant shudders to the earth.

"Why, you…" Flushing with anger, the demoness's expression contorted. Her fan whirled in a complicated dance. "Dance of Blades - Duet!"

"Hn."

The summoned attack was merely an extension of her blade technique, sweeping from either side of the wind youkai's body. The airy scythes spun through the air, coming so quickly they hummed like angry hornets.

No…that was wrong. For the humming came from hundreds of wings fanning the air around her as a literal Hive of Hell morphed out of the growing purple darkness. What Hiei mistook for gathering storm clouds was actually condensing into a miasma.

The air fairly crackled with the poisonous jyaki that fueled the nebulous cloud. Hiei sneered. As if that could ever affect _him_. Dropping his sword point, he raised his right hand, wrapped in sealing sutras, palm up. A ghostly fire formed from the very pits of hell blossomed inside his open palm, a darker purple-and-black mix of energy then even that pathetic vapor.

His smile was cruel as the wind witch stared, wide-eyed. Her fan trembled as she read the darker power burning inside his palm and the cold disdain on his face.

"You are a fool, woman, if you think your petty wind tricks will work on me."

"What are you?" she whispered, her fear increasing. Her red eyes flicked to the stationary insects, who remained indifferent, merely watching. Her expression hardened as her hand tightened on her closed fan, nearly snapping it in two. "It doesn't matter," she said bitterly. "I'm trapped already after five hundred years of freedom. My death would only serve his purpose."

She drew a white feather from her black hair. It expanded even as she leapt for the scant promise of safety. "Until we meet again, demon," she said contemptuously. "That is, if you survive."

He ignored her withdrawal, eyes on the insects who now converged, their bloody eyes gleaming with anticipation. Legs twitched, as if already grasping flesh, mandibles working as their yellow-striped purple bodies quivered. The very air vibrated with the sound of blurring wings.

Hiei's lip curled even as the angry cloud of evil insects swallowed him whole.

ooOOOoo

It felt good to release the tight knot of pain inside her chest, even if it left her eyes hot and her head swollen. Sniffling, Kagome hunted for a crumpled tissue inside her pocket even as she finally sat back on her heels.

"I'm sorry," she said, fumbling with the tissue, "but it all just…"

"I know," Sango said, eyes dark with sympathy. "It's okay. I understand."

Yeah, she would, if anyone. Sango had lost her entire village to Naraku's schemes. Kagome felt guilty for burdening the exhausted slayer with her sorrow, when Sango had lost so much more.

"You know," Kagome offered forlornly, dabbing at her swollen eyes and sniffling, "Gramps used to say everything had a story, some type of history, and if he didn't know it, why, he just made one up. It used to drive me crazy, all his nattering about history that, memorial this. But he understood. About Inuyasha and all. He always supported me, just like my mom. They never questioned any of it. It's crazy, if you think about it. Any other girl's parents would have locked her up, but he even went along with making up all those stupid excuses for why I missed so much school. I don't think just anyone would do that."

"He sounds like a good man," Sango said, smiling.

"He was," Kagome agreed, smoothing the wrinkled blanket. "The best."

They kept quiet for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Kagome sighed. Gramps was gone, but there were still others who needed her.

Gathering herself, she smiled crookedly. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Sango admitted.

"My mom made sandwiches," Kagome said, getting up stiffly. Like an old woman. Her knees were sore, her body achy. She could use an aspirin. "I think it helps to have everyone here. Keeps her busy."

And away from the pain…

"How is everyone?"

"Oh, they're fine. Miroku's sleeping, like you, but Inuyasha is already up making a nuisance of himself. I told Shippou to keep him busy. He's just itching to go off and find Naraku, but he can't sniff him out here like he could in the Sengoku Jidai. Too many cars and fumes, I guess."

Kagome smiled at Sango's incomprehension. She grew diverted by the thought of showing the other girl the city. Boy, was the slayer in for a surprise.

"What am I wearing?" Sango asked curiously, staring down at herself.

"Some of my old clothes. Sorry, I know they don't quite fit, but we left so quickly, we forgot a lot of our stuff." Kagome blushed, wondering who had exchanged the slayer's clothes and what they'd seen rummaging through her closet.

"It's true, then." Sango looked apprehensive. "We're really stuck here, in the modern era?"

"Yes," Kagome admitted uneasily. "With the well destroyed, I don't see how…"

Closing her eyes, Sango sucked in her breath. "Kohaku," she whispered.

Kagome bit her lip. "We don't know that…that Naraku didn't somehow bring him along. Remember, Naraku still needs the Jewel shard embedded in Kohaku's back."

"That's true." Sango managed a watery smile. "Thank you, Kagome."

"Don't worry, Sango. We'll get him back, you'll see," Kagome comforted, wondering if it even did.

_*And Naraku will pay,*_ she silently vowed, eyes darkening with determination.

ooOOOoo

Kagome found Kuwabara in her kitchen feeding three cats. The gentle giant stood in a cloud of euphoric benevolence, over-pouring kibble into bowls as the cats purred and wound circles around his feet.

"Here you go, guys," he said, his deep, rough voice so at odds with the sweet act. Kagome smiled as she walked past, hand reaching for the refrigerator door. Opening it, she paused.

_Three_ cats?

Startled, she looked over her shoulder. There was Buyo, all but swooning as Kuwabara ran a big hand down his back. And Kirara, daintily accepting a treat. And a third cat, wolfing down whatever kibble it could reach.

"Who's that?" she asked, puzzled.

"Uh…" Kuwabara blinked. "Isn't it yours?"

"No," Kagome drawled, even as the back door slid open, admitting Inuyasha.

"What the hell, Kagome - " the hanyou barked, only to jump back in surprise as the strange cat, getting a good look at the human-sized dog, hissed, swat, and streaked out the door.

"Ow!" Inuyasha awkwardly hopped on one bare foot, clutching the other where the cat got a nasty swipe on its way past. "Stupid cat!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Kuwabara protested.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that…"

"Don't you even think about it, dog boy!" Kuwabara's fist curled, brows descending.

"Hey, guys, don't you think you could've waited for me?" Yusuke was suddenly there, leaning against the opened sliding glass door, arms crossed and smirk in place. "I love a good fight."

"That sounds like a great idea." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, eyes lightening. "I've just been itching to - "

_"Don't you dare." _

Kagome glowered, fists on her hips. All three men took an instinctive step back.

"I trust," she snapped, "you to remember we are all on the same side."

"Well said." She looked up, blushing, as Kurama suddenly appeared beside Yusuke. The handsome redhead gave the other man a silent look.

"Aw, it was just in fun." Yusuke scuffed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. Kuwabara hunched his shoulders, embarrassed, as Inuyasha defiantly crossed his arms.

"Feh. Whatever," he muttered, unable to meet Kagome's eye.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, but all four men suddenly tensed, their startled eyes going to the ceiling just before a loud thud and the sound of breaking glass followed a girl's battle-cry.

"Hiraikotsu!"

ooOOOoo

He avoided the giant, spinning weapon that came crashing through the window, easily leaping above it. Eyes heating, he landed on the roof in a crouch. Growling, he judged the boomerang's return. Deflecting it with the Jagan, he made his move.

Hanging off the lintel, he used his feet to bust through the remaining glass, leaping through the window and not even bothering to draw his sword. A hard fist crashed against his unknown attacker's jaw, sending them flying. They hit the wall with a dull thud, sliding down to sprawl on their knees, coughing.

Gods, he was tired of having things thrown at him. And this time, he wasn't playing around. Snarling, Hiei wrapped his hand around the figure's throat, jerking them back up against the wall and pinning them there as they struggled futilely.

The bedroom door slammed open, admitting a dark-haired man who held one hand to the prayer-beads wrapped around his right wrist. "Sango!"

The person pinned to the wall made a gurgling noise, but Hiei's sword was already out and pointed at the monk's neck.

"Let her go, demon!" he said, even as his throat worked convulsively around the sharp kiss of steel. He didn't drop his odd stance, blue eyes resolute.

Her?

Hiei's red eyes cut to the right in surprise. Tangled hair, wide eyes, small hands clutching his wrist, seeking for a pressure point. His eyes fell, taking in the too-snug T-shirt and long, bare legs even as others piled into the room behind the monk.

"Hiei!" shouted the big buffoon his sister loved.

"Oh my god, Sango!" A strange girl covered her mouth with both hands.

Kuwabara protested, "Hiei! That's a _girl!_ You can't do that to girls!"

"You better let her go, demon, or you're gonna eat about ten feet of my Tetsusaiga!" A ridiculous, silver-haired half-demon snarled, claws tightening on his hilt.

Hiei eyed them coolly, unmoving.

"What the hell, three eyes!" Yusuke clambered through the window, Kurama right behind him, neatly coiling his thorn-whip.

"Really, Hiei," the fox admonished. "Is all this necessary?"

"Hn."

Stepping back, Hiei let his fingers open. The woman fell, gasping for air as the other girl ran over to help her. Hiei kept his sword up as he retreated to Yusuke and Kurama's side.

"Care to enlighten?" he acidly invited.

"Care to die?" the half-demon demanded, rusty sword half-drawn.

Hiei didn't deign to respond. That mongrel was too weak to even bother with.

"That's not such a bad idea," the other man, fully human, muttered angrily as he knelt beside the two women. "Sango, are you all right?"

She nodded shakily, even as the other girl glared over her shoulder. "You monster! Just what do you think you were doing?"

"Kagome's got a point." Yusuke scowled down at his friend, then did a double-take. "Wait a sec - did you suddenly grow taller, Hiei, or have I started to shrink?"

Sticking a big thumb up, Kuwabara squinted at the comparison. "Hey! Shorty ain't so short anymore."

"Whaddya do, three eyes, start eating all your vegetables?"

"Yusuke," Kurama demurred as the fire demon glared, somewhere at the boy's shoulder instead of at the middle of his chest.

"Don't make me amputate that tongue, detective."

"Yeah!" Yusuke chortled. "Now you can actually _reach_ it."

"Haha!" Kuwabara guffawed. "That's right, Urameshi. Now he doesn't need to use a step ladder!"

"Do all of you want to die today?" the demon growled when even Kurama smiled.

"What is this, a reunion or somethin'?" the mongrel demanded. "That ass hole just attacked our friend, and you're all just standing around like nothing happened! I knew we couldn't trust you - "

"Inuyasha!" the black-haired girl snapped, trying to help the brown-haired one to stand. She had one arm draped over her narrow shoulders as the monk with the short pony-tail took the other.

"Wait, your arm ain't healed all the way yet." Yusuke started forward, only to be blocked by a giant sword that suddenly materialized in the hanyou's hands.

"We're fine, thanks. We can take care of our own," the dog demon growled, gold eyes glinting as the tension in the room skyrocketed.

"Eep!"

The odd noise made everyone stare at the brown-haired girl. Color suffused her face as everyone grew riveted on the bead-wrapped palm caressing her bottom. Her bare bottom. Since her odd, old-fashioned fundoshi underwear only covered the front, like some jock-strap of the Feudal Era.

"Miroku!" the dark-haired girl shrieked.

"Hentai!" the brown one shouted, and let go with a wallop that sent the poor sod flying. He stumbled over Inuyasha, and half-fell against the side of the bed.

_"So _worth it," he murmured, rubbing the stark handprint on his cheek with a dreamy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

A/N: I don't know if my Mom would ever be as good about the house as Kagome's. (Grin.) Thanks for the continued reviews! I welcome the awesome suggestions. You people make me think! (So that's the smoke coming out of my ears…)

**Chapter Five**

"So not worth it." Kagome shook her head at the gaping hole where her window used to be. "My mom's going to kill me."

"Could be worse," Yusuke offered, kicking loose debris into a pile. The Hiraikotsu had done a number on its way out. They were currently outside, trying to help clean up the mess.

"How?" she demanded.

"I got two apartments blown up. My mom refuses to let me live with her now." He grinned at Kagome's horrified look.

"That was a long time ago," Kurama reassured the poor girl.

"Not that long." Yusuke smirked, bricks tumbling out of his arms.

Kurama ignored him to suggest, "Although we've taped plastic over the hole, we should probably move your things to another room."

Kagome sighed. "You're probably right." She pushed unruly black hair out of her eyes, unhappy with the thought. It was awful crowded already. She'd slept in a sleeping bag on the floor last night, giving Sango the bed. Inuyasha had shared her brother's room with Miroku, since Souta needed the comfort of sleeping with their mom. Thankfully, they were both gone right now - Souta to a family friend, her mom to make final arrangements.

It was hard enough keeping everyone separated. As it was, Kagome had left Inuyasha guarding Sango's door after the slayer declined Kurama's help healing. The red-haired man's offer had done a lot to quell Inuyasha's anger, although the hanyou was far from reconciled. Thankfully, the dark demon had disappeared not long after with Yusuke, who returned alone to help clean up.

Kagome watched Shippou cart a heavy piece of rubble to the pile, chattering amicably with the giant Kuwabara, who towered over the little kitsune. Now there was one who didn't have any trouble with the newcomers. The little kitsune was adapting remarkably to their new circumstances. Kagome wished the rest of them would take a lesson from the little kit, and quit acting like such spoiled brats.

"Boys," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Kurama asked, casually leaning on his broom.

Some of them, Kagome rescinded, hardly qualified as "boys." She blushed at the direction of her thoughts, and said airily, "Oh, nothing. Just worrying."

"It will be all right," the tall man quietly said, green eyes gentle.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome blew hair out of eyes and shook her head. "I should go check on Sango, maybe go clean out some of my stuff."

"I can go with you," the man offered, putting aside his broom, "if you like."

"That'd be…nice." Kagome smiled.

ooOOOoo

Yusuke watched the two depart, lips quirked. Kurama sure was quick to take advantage of the situation. Hardly the fox's style, but then, that was one sweet piece of eye-candy. He understood the motivation.

"They're gone," he said to the trees, grinning when Hiei appeared as if by magic on a branch of the big one.

"Hn."

"Who's that?"

Yusuke stared down at his feet, where the little runt's bushy tail swished as he stared curiously.

"Trouble," Kuwabara muttered, jaw thrust out. He was still angry over the whole attacking-a-girl thing. In the Kuwabara Rule Book, guys just didn't go around punching girls. He ignored the fact that she'd been the one to attack first, or so Hiei related. If only to Yusuke, who tried to tell the big lug, but Kuwabara wasn't buying it.

"He's lying," the big oaf flatly said. "'Sides, Urameshi, it don't matter. You just don't hit _girls_."

Considering Hiei's long-time lover was a fearsome demoness who could give as good as she got any day of the week, Yusuke wisely chose to remain silent.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" the little boy piped up. "Like me." He puffed out his chest. Hiei didn't look too flattered by the comparison. Yusuke smirked.

"But you're only a half-demon, right?" Shippou turned to Yusuke, brow furrowed.

"Sort of," Yusuke said.

"Your energy feels weird." The kit frowned.

"He's a Mazoku," Hiei growled, jumping down.

"Wow." The kitsune's green eyes rounded. "So you're actually a demon. A born-again demon."

"Something like that." Yusuke scratched the back of his head.

"Your ancestor must have been someone really powerful," the kit said. "Your aura's stronger than even Inuyasha's, but not as strong as Kagome's."

Yusuke stopped in mid-scratch. "Huh?"

"You can't tell?" the boy asked innocently.

"He ain't got my superior psychic senses." Kuwabara thumbed his chest.

"I got enough to still kick _your_ ass," Yusuke returned.

"That's hardly a fair fight," Hiei drawled, "since it wouldn't take much."

"What was that, Shorty!"

"Not so shorty, now." Yusuke smirked.

"You guys always like this?" Shippou asked, disgusted.

"Like what?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn." Hiei leapt back up to his perch.

"You could help, you know!" Kuwabara waved a fist after him.

"He is, dummy," Yusuke said.

"How?" Kuwabara demanded. "He's just sitting up there, doing nothing, while we clean up _his_ mess!"

"What, your eyesight suffer from all that book-reading the past three years, Kuwabara? Can't you tell Hiei's up there using the Jagan?"

"Whatcha talking about? He ain't got that creepy thing open - " Kuwabara peered up at the tree, where a ghoulish green glow pulsed behind the bandana Hiei used to cover his third eye. "Woah…"

"Imbecile," Hiei muttered, eyes still closed as he let the Jagan roam.

"I heard that!"

ooOOOoo

"So you wanna tell me what's really going on?" Kuwabara demanded later as he and Yusuke returned their clean-up tools to the shed. The little kitsune had disappeared inside the house to go check on Kagome. Yusuke thought it might be to go snag a treat.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke pretended innocence.

"Come on, Urameshi! I ain't that stupid! Hiei wouldn't voluntarily leave the Demon World without a damn good reason." Kuwabara dropped his rake with a thud against the wall.

Huh. Maybe the big lug wasn't as thick-headed as he used to be. Seems all that studying to get into college had rubbed off on him. Although it hadn't gotten rid of that ugly red pompadour.

"Well, maybe he's got one." Leaning against the wall, Yusuke folded his arms. "And I'd say it was a good one."

"Oh, yeah?" Kuwabara said. "What is it?"

"Hiei saw something, in Demon World, where the border between worlds just happens to be a little bit thinner than anywhere else."

"What do you mean?"

"You should remember, Kuwabara, since it was you who created it."

"Huh?"

"The Devil's Cave Mouth ring a bell?"

"Uh…" Kuwabara considered. "Wait a minute! Wasn't that the place where that crazy Sensui tried to build a tunnel to Demon World?"

"Bingo! Point for Kuwabara! So you aren't as stupid as you look."

"You're really asking for it, Urameshi, you know that?" Kuwabara thrust his jaw out. "But you still ain't explained what got Hiei all hot and bothered."

"Ugh! Hiei hot and bothered? There's a disturbing thought." Yusuke shuddered, then reconsidered. "Though come to think of it, Hiei usually _is_ hot and bothered about something."

"Or anything," Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, I've missed the little guy, too."

"Speak for yourself, Urameshi!" Kuwabara frowned. "I never understood that guy. He only comes around when there's something in it for him. He doesn't care enough about anyone to actually do anything to help 'em out. So what is it, huh?"

"Maybe just the chance to kick a little tail." Yusuke grinned, rather proud of himself for that one.

It took Kuwabara a good minute to get it, then he exploded. "You mean, that little bastard kicked her, too?" The big man's fists clenched. "Bad enough he busted her jaw! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara." Yusuke soothed. "I don't think he hit her that hard. Not as hard as she hit that monk for groping her ass."

"There's another one," Kuwabara muttered darkly. "What kind of guy goes around feeling up defenseless women?"

Crossing his arms behind his head, Yusuke whistled tunelessly, carefully avoiding the big lug's sharp gaze.

"You didn't!" Kuwabara said in horror.

"Hey, it was junior high! Who doesn't grope the girls in junior high?" Yusuke demanded.

Kuwabara looked at him.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you're a saint. Sue me."

Kuwabara looked like he was trying to make up his mind whether he should, even as Yusuke tapped a finger to his cheek and smirked. "And hey, you can't exactly blame the guy. That ass was pretty sweet. Badonkadonk."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara was aghast.

"And it was just hanging out there, all bootylicious. Can't blame a guy for staring."

_"Urameshi!"_

"What sort of underwear was that, anyway? What kind of girl wears a jock-strap?" Yusuke shook his head. "Like a damn sumo wrestler. Maybe I should just go double-check to make sure she's actually a girl. She might be like that transvestite in Tarukane's compound."

"Urameshi! Don't you dare!"

"It can't hurt, just to make sure…"

"You're sick!"

"What, jealous?"

"Awh!" Raising his arms defensively, Kuwabara tried to distance himself and fell back against the shelves, knocking several items off.

"Now look what you done!" Yusuke accused, staring at the mess.

"Don't you come any closer!" Kuwabara shouted.

"What the hell?"

"Get away from me, Urameshi! I'm warning ya! Don't touch me! Don't even _think_ about touching me!" Seeing an opening, Kuwabara bolted.

Yusuke stared after him quizzically, then thought about it.

"Awh!" he shouted, trying to wipe the horrible image out of his head.

ooOOOoo

Someone knocked softly on her door. Knowing who it was, Sango ignored it. She turned on her side, wincing slightly, to face the wall as the door creaked open.

Miroku poked his head in. "Sango?"

"Go away, Houshi-sama," she said. Or croaked, rather, since her throat was sore.

"I, uh, brought you some tea." Crockery jingled as he set a tray down on the desk. The room, although definitely a boy's, was decorated similarly to Kagome's with a bed and a desk. "I thought it might help."

Maybe it might, but she'd be damned if she would accept anything from Miroku right now. Sango still burned with humiliation every time she thought about that pervert groping her in front of everyone, including that jerk responsible for her injuries. _Especially_ that jerk responsible for her injuries.

"I'm really sorry, Sango," Miroku offered after a long moment. "I couldn't see any other way to break the tension."

"The tension?" Sango whirled back around, hissing as the sudden move brought new bruises to life. Even Kagome's aspirin wasn't helping. Sango had outright refused the red-haired man's help, not trusting anyone allied with _that_ demon.

Besides, the pain only served to remind her how stupid it was to attack someone before thinking about it. But it'd been pure reaction on her part. Half-fuzzy with drugs, she had spotted the demon kneeling in the God's Tree, apparently spying on them. The feel of his aura had been so black with hate, she couldn't help but think him sent by Naraku.

So she acted first, and paid for it by getting her butt kicked. Humiliating enough. But then to have her butt groped…!

Miroku had already gone too far on too many occasions. And she wasn't always the target of his maniacal hand. No, there were plenty of other women - some who even seemed to welcome the houshi's furtive squeezes.

Sango's heart tightened painfully. She had put _that_ aside with the knowledge that Miroku could never be faithful. It wasn't in him. At least, not to her. And maybe, not to anyone.

Sometimes that hurt worse. Miroku persisted in going after her, even when they both knew and acknowledged that what once lain between them in hasty promises easily abandoned (at least, on his part) had only been friendship, and maybe a touch of desperation, for the unspoken threat of Naraku ever loomed.

"Careful," Miroku chided, kneeling done beside the bed and placing a gentle hand on her arm. He ignored the way she reflexively tensed beneath it. "You don't want to hurt yourself again."

Sango made a noise, almost a snort, almost a laugh.

"I was worried about you," Miroku admitted softly, blue eyes gentling. "When the Saimyousho stung you, I thought…"

"Stop, Miroku." Sango's voice caught. Gods, it hut too much when he did that. Why did he always have to do that? It just made everything harder to deal with. "I'm fine. I'll survive."

"Thanks to Kurama, yes, you will." Miroku's tone changed as he sat back.

Sango frowned at the light scolding in his dry voice. Miroku busied himself pouring a cup of tea, and then helped her to sit up so she could drink it. He tried to hold it to her lips, but she glared that idea down. The monk gave her a sheepish grin as if to say "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Yes, she damn well could. She wasn't an invalid. Although her hand shook slightly when she raised it. Sang willed the weakness away, and gripped the cup steadily enough.

The warm tea felt wonderful on the bruised tissues of her throat. She probably had an ugly necklace of them. That demon was _strong_. Too strong, actually, for her. The truth sat sour on her stomach. Sango hated admitting weakness.

"That's quite the bruise." Miroku stared at her jaw, which thankfully wasn't broken, just hurt one hell of a lot. Not as much as her pride, though.

"I'll do," Sango answered testily.

"You should really let Kurama see it. He has a special affinity for plants. He added some herbs to the tea to help soothe your throat."

Sango made a noncommittal sound, although she took another sip of tea. It did feel better. She wasn't as trusting as Kagome and Miroku, but not nearly as bad as Inuyasha. She just preferred to make up her own mind in her own time.

"You know, they're not so bad," Miroku said, making himself comfortable on the floor. "At least, not all of them," he amended with a grin at her look. Reaching out, he petted Kirara, who was curled on the end of the bed, purring lightly.

"They helped heal Kirara. And me." He shrugged his right shoulder, almost good as new. Still a little tender, but Botan had promised that would pass.

"But who are they, Miroku?" Sango demanded. "_What_ are they? That Kurama isn't entirely human. Neither is that other guy. The one with the weird hair."

"The carrot-top?" Miroku asked mischievously.

"No." Sango was not in the mood for teasing. "The one with the intense stare." She shivered just recalling it.

"Well, they can't all be bad. Minus that demon with the terrible manners."

Sango snorted. Typical of a demon. Arrogant asses, the lot of them.

"They did save us from Naraku," Miroku said. "And you from the Saimyousho's poison."

Sango frowned, disliking the reminder.

"Kagome trusts them," Miroku added.

"I know." Sango sighed. Kagome could always trust so easily. Sango envied her that.

"And if it helps, they're on God's side."

Sango raised a thin brow at the monk's smirk. "I met a ferry-girl. Botan. A rather fetching creature, I must say. She is one of the guides for the dead over the River Styx, and she seems to know these people pretty well. She also works for the son of King Yama."

"King Yama?" Sango yelped, nearly spilling tea in her lap.

Gently taking the cup, Miroku smiled. "Maybe it's time I explain."

ooOOOoo

"I really think Souta will want his room back." Kagome frowned, considering. "There's always the guest room…"

She hesitated, not wanting to intrude on her grandfather's study. It felt…disrespectful, somehow. He had always spent a lot of time there. But better his office than his bedroom. Kagome shivered. That just felt wrong. "Study it is, then!" she decided.

She led Kurama down the stairs, back through the living room and into the tiny room beyond. It was little more than a cluttered work-space with a pull-out love-seat. It'd have to do for now.

The tall redhead helped take the first load down, but they were interrupted while gathering the second. Miroku, slipping out of the room next door, stuck his head in.

"I think Sango'll see you now." The monk nodded at Kurama, who was holding a box for the miko.

Kagome popped her head out of the closet. "Shippou should go with you."

"It wouldn't be a problem for me to - " Miroku protested.

"Shippou?" Kagome pointedly ignored him.

"Sure!" The young kit bounced up. Kurama smiled as the boy led the way, chattering nonstop. Miroku grinned wryly even as Kagome nodded towards the box.

"Since you're free…" she coaxed.

"But of course." Miroku gallantly picked up the box. "Where shall I start?"

She kept him busy, emptying out dresser drawers, until he opened one too many. "What's this?" he asked, intrigued. "Pink?"

"I like pink," Kagome idly said, poking her head back out. Then turned pink as she saw her panties in the monk's hand.

"Miroku, you hentai!" Snatching them, Kagome closed the drawer with her hip. "Out!"

"But Kagome-sama," Miroku protested weakly.

"Out!"

"But I was having such a delightful time - "

The door slammed in his face. Furious, Kagome dumped the rest of her undergarments out, picking the box up and hurrying downstairs with it before Miroku got any bright ideas.

Dropping the box into a chair, Kagome wearily slumped on the couch. She'd have to go scrounge up some sheets. She and Sango would have to share, unless the slayer wanted to bunk in the last remaining room. Which was Gramps. Kagome didn't know if she could even ask her mother's permission.

Bad enough she had to explain about the big hole in the back of the house! She could just picture it -

"Honey?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"M-Mom?" she squeaked.

"Is everything all right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, coming inside the room and eying the stuff piled haphazardly over the chair and along the wall.

"Uh, sure!" Kagome said brightly. Too brightly. Her mother was giving her That Look. The one that said she knew full well something was up.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, carefully folding her coat over her arm as she sat down on the love-seat beside her daughter.

"Oh, they're around. Mostly outside," Kagome said, mentally adding, _*Helping to clean up.*_

"Where's Souta?" she asked instead, hoping to distract her mother.

"Staying with the Yamamoto's." Her mom frowned. "Kagome, honey, why is all your clothing down here?"

"Uh, funny thing about that, Mom…" Kagome nervously twisted her fingers together, not quite sure how to explain. "You see, ah…"

The door slammed open as Inuyasha strode through. "There you are, Kagome! I was wondering where the hell you got to."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome fumed.

"Why, hello, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'm glad to see you doing better."

"Oh, ah, yeah." Inuyasha felt uneasy around the older woman. His eyes softened. "How ya doing?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, heart warming at the gentle look in his eyes.

"As good as can be expected," Mrs. Higurashi said. She had an even bigger heart than her daughter, and that was saying something.

"I'm sorry," he offered awkwardly. "About the old man."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter. "Thank you. We all are."

"I'll get the bastard who did it. I promise."

"Uh. Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi blinked.

Kagome shook her head.

Uncomfortable, Inuyasha abruptly changed the subject. "So, Kagome tell you about the house yet?"

"Ah…" Mrs. Higurashi looked sharply at her daughter as Kagome glared, then smiled sheepishly.

"Well, ah, about that. Eh-heh. See, there's this big hole in the back of the house…"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked.

"It wasn't our fault, promise. Well, mostly. See, Sango was just trying to defend us, or so she thought, from this demon. She thought he was sent by Naraku. But we found out later that he wasn't, that he was one of the good guys. Well," Kagome considered, "at least I think he's one of the good guys. Although I don't know about him. He seems awfully cold. And he did attack Sango. Rather viciously, actually. But then, she attacked him first, so you _could_ say he was only defending himself. Although he really took it way too far, if you ask me…"

Kagome's voice trailed off as her mother held up one hand for silence. She looked rather stunned. Well, it was a lot to take in, on top of everything. Kagome worried her lip, uncertain how her mother would react.

"So," Mrs. Higurashi said slowly. "Should I set another plate for dinner?"

Shocked, Kagome stared at her mother, at the tired amusement in her warm brown eyes. And then threw herself into her mother's arms, hugging the incomparable woman tight.

"You're the best, Mom," she whispered hoarsely, tears in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

A/N: This chapter is a (very) belated birthday gift for Guyute24. May the year ahead be the best ever, m'dear, and grant all the wishes in your heart.

**Chapter Six**

Mrs. Higurashi, Yusuke decided, was something special. Not only was she dealing with her father's death and her daughter's friends, she made one killer pot of oden. Steam gently wafted from the large container in the middle of the table. Grabbing his chopsticks, he sniffed appreciatively. Beat the hell out of frozen dinners.

It was standing room only for late arrivals, since the table only held four chairs. Yusuke was one of the lucky ones, snagging a front row seat. Kuwabara hovered anxiously behind him, all but drooling as Mrs. Higuarshi passed over a bowl.

"Thank you, ma'am," he mumbled, mouth full. Similar mutters arose as the guys dug in. The oden rapidly disappeared under healthy appetites.

"Maybe I should start another pot…" Mrs. Higurashi began worriedly as her daughter appeared in the doorway, arms full of bedding.

"Is that oden?"

"Of course." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, lightly hugging her. "I know it's one of your favorites. Why don't I go and make up the pull-out while you get something to eat? You can take a bowl up to your friend, Sango."

Mrs. Higurashi disappeared, leaving her daughter to scowl at the busy crowd around the table.

"Any left?" she demanded as several bowls lifted simultaneously to slurp up the last remaining juices.

Yusuke froze, bowl still raised.

"Um…" Kuwabara grew sheepish.

Miroku and Shippou shared guilty looks as Inuyasha burped loudly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "You should'na been late."

"Sango and Kurama haven't even eaten yet!" Kagome protested, eyes landing on the little kitsune perched on the chair beside him. "Shippou! Weren't you upstairs with them?"

"I was! Sango said I could go. She didn't need me anymore to protect her." He shrugged, adding guilelessly, "She trusts him now."

Startled, Kagome exchanged looks with Miroku and Inuyasha. "Really?"

Yusuke scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that our friend Sango doesn't…ah…trust that easily," Miroku amended. "Maybe what I said earlier helped."

"Not a bit." Dropping his bowl, Shippou rubbed his full belly. "Sango doesn't even trust _you,_ Miroku, not completely. Kurama did it all himself."

"Did _what_ himself?" Inuyasha growled.

"Got her trust," Shippou serenely replied. "Kurama's a silver fox. He knows how to work it."

"How to…" Kagome's mouth fell open.

"Work _what_, exactly?" Yusuke slapped his bowl down.

Shippou shrugged. "I don't know. Ask him." He pointed to Kuwabara, who shifted uncomfortably at the accusation trained on him.

"Uh…"

"Where'd you stick your big foot now, Kuwa-bunga?"

The big man shrugged. "You know Kurama. He's all charming and stuff. If anyone can persuade a girl, it's him."

"Re-eally," Kagome drawled, an unbecoming flush creeping up her cheeks as she crossed her arms. "A real Prince Charming, eh?"

That probably wasn't the best time for the spirit fox to appear, Sango in his arms.

"Hello," Kurama said, one brow rising at all the suspicion turned their way. Sango blinked. "Kagome, is the bed ready?"

There was a convulsive jerk around the table. Miroku's eyes darkened. Inuyasha's claws shot out, staying the monk.

"Woah, there, Casanova." Yusuke climbed to his feet.

Kurama frowned, then carefully enunciated, "I thought it would be easier to carry Miss Sango down, as her ankle is still swollen."

"Oh. Of course." Stricken, Kagome hurried forward. "Sango-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Her mumble could barely be heard as she ducked her head, cheeks heating. She was wrapped up like a sausage from chin to toe in various blankets, her brown hair in tangled disarray.

"Please, follow me," Kagome contritely directed. Shaking his red head, Kurama followed. Yusuke decided to go along for the show, and the sound of chairs shoving back indicated the rest were rather keen on the idea.

ooOOOoo

Mrs. Higuarshi blinked at the odd parade as her daughter filed in, Kurama and Sango in tow. The tiny room was made smaller by the bed pulled out of the love-seat. Kagome sidled down the near side, her short skirt trailing along the wall as she squeezed in so Kurama, following her, could lay Sango down.

Snagging a blanket off the chair shoved in a corner, Yusuke used it as an excuse to sidle down the other wall beside Mrs. Higurashi. Kurama caught one end as the blanket unfurled, neatly tucking it around the slayer as Kagome plumped pillows. Not to be outdone, Miroku helped Kirara up on the bed, and Inuyasha fought Kuwabara to crowd around the foot.

Mystified by all the fussing, Sango uncomfortably drew the blanket up to her chin.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi kindly inquired.

"There's oden," Shippou piped up from the top of the desk.

"There _was_ oden, you mean." Miroku scowled at Inuyasha.

"Hey! You ate just as much as I did!"

"I didn't have two bowls."

"No. You had three."

"I did not." The monk sniffed, offended.

"Did, too," Kuwabara said. "I saw you."

"This from the guy who had four." Miroku folded his arms.

"Four?" Yusuke was impressed.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy, Urameshi!"

"I'll say." Puffing his cheeks out and encircling his arms, Yusuke pretended to waddle in place. Kagome stifled a giggle as Kuwabara thrust his chin out.

"I should go make more," Mrs. Higurashi hastily determined.

"I can help," Kagome offered.

"Yeah. I'm still hungry," Shippou said, folding his arms. "And I'm actually a growing little boy."

"Little pig, you mean." Inuyasha scowled down at the kit.

"Inuyaa - " Shippou started to wail.

"Isn't this cozy."

Yusuke grinned at the short, dark figure that suddenly appeared in the doorway, contempt clear in the blazing red eyes that swept the crowded room.

"You!" Inuyasha snarled, claws going to the rusty sword at his hip.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested as Hiei simply ignored him, eyes on Yusuke.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your ugly face, demon - "

"Sit, boy!" Kagome shouted angrily, finger pointed straight at the hanyou.

Yusuke burst out laughing as Inuyasha plowed chin-first into the floor, Kuwabara heartily joining in as the other newcomers stared in surprise.

"He asked for that one." Miroku sighed.

"He never learns." Shippou dolefully shook his head as Kagome carelessly pushed past Kurama, fury in her eyes.

Two hands suddenly curled around her shoulders, stopping her cold. Startled, Kagome looked up at the odd expression on the kitsune's face. She abruptly became conscious of the way her bottom was molded to his front by the tight space.

"Pardon me," Kurama said in a strained voice, carefully extricating himself as Kagome's cheeks flamed. Mrs. Higurashi gave them an odd look as Yusuke's grin turned wolfish. Sango frowned when Miroku smirked, confused but knowing a smirk from Houshi-sama never boded well. Hiei's lip curled.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha finally raised his head off the floor, gold eyes furious as Botan popped her head in the door.

"My, my!" The ferry-girl beamed. "Isn't this cozy!"

Yusuke's eyes rolled heavenward.

ooOOOoo

"What the hell are you doing here, Botan?"

"Yusuke! I have just as much right to be here as you - "

"Hn."

"Well, it's nice to see you, too, Hiei."

The short demon deliberately turned his back to stare out the living room window. Botan made a face. "Just as sweet as ever, I see!"

Kuwabara shifted his weight against the wall as Kurama raised one hand to his temple, as if to stave off an impending headache.

"You know, it's so good to see the old team together again." Botan smiled, hands clasped in front of her.

"Cut to the chase, Botan," Yusuke interrupted, arms folded. "Why are you here?"

"Well, seeing as you've all assembled, Prince Koenma thought it best that I accompany you to Mushiyori City."

"Mushiyori City?" Yusuke demanded sharply.

"Ah," Kurama said, as if questions had been answered. Hiei scowled.

"Cough it up, fox," Yusuke growled.

"Hiei has been utilizing the Jagan all afternoon to filter through known demonic auras in the Human World. Anticipating all are accounted for, that leaves only one avenue of inquiry. Knowing what specific area interested him in Demon World, one can easily deduce that what we seek lies there, at the Devil's Cave Mouth."

"Uh, sure. Okay." Kuwabara nodded, trying to pretend he followed all that.

"Precisely!" Botan gave the fox a thumbs up. "Prince Koenma agrees that our next step is to go investigate the underground cavern where Sensui created the tunnel to Demon World."

Yusuke scowled. "And find what, exactly?"

"What's no longer there," Botan answered soberly.

ooOOOoo

"Mushyiori City?" Inuyasha demanded. "Where's that?"

"It's a good two hours bus ride from here." Kagome worried her lip.

"How long it take on foot?"

"We can't walk, Inuyasha. It's too far."

"We've walked long distances before," Miroku noted.

"In the Sengoku Jidai," Kagome said, shaking her dark head. "We're now in the modern era, Miroku. It doesn't work like that here."

"Work like what?" Yusuke dropped in on their conversation around the dining table. Kagome colored for being caught as the other newcomers filed in after him.

"We heard you're taking a little trip," Inuyasha accused, ears twitching.

"Eavesdropping?" Yusuke returned.

"Let's just say I got good ears." The dog demon's golden eyes glinted.

"And aren't they just too adorable?" Botan whispered loudly to Kuwabara, who shot her a baffled look.

Kagome smiled in total agreement.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head in acute discomfort.

"Enough about how cute da wittle puppy is," Yusuke impatiently said. He grinned at the hanyou's glare. "This ain't exactly the dog and pony show. I don't think we can take the whole circus."

"That's where you're mistaken," Miroku serenely replied. Startled by the source, Yusuke lifted a brow in question.

Miroku ticked his points off on his fingers. "First, none of you know exactly what you're up against. Two, we - " he indicated the three of them seated at the table, "are more than familiar with Naraku. He has a distinctive scent that Inuyasha alone can track. Three, although there is the fact that you have helped us, we can hardly trust that - "

Kagome quickly intervened, "That you'll be able to find the Jewel shards."

Miroku frowned, but let it go as Kagome shot him a pleading look. It was hard enough to keep the loose alliance up without voicing aloud their doubts. Kagome knew instinctively they needed each other.

"There is that," Botan considered. "Only Kagome can really detect Jewel shards."

"I thought demons could - " Yusuke scowled.

"Only when absorbed," Botan replied. "The Jewel is tricky. Only the most powerful can sense-" She clamped both hands over her mouth, pink eyes wide as she looked around to see if anyone caught her slip. Yusuke frowned, but just like Miroku, let it go at the ferry-girl's pleading look.

"Then perhaps only Kagome should accompany us," Kurama suggested.

"Not on your life, buddy," Inuyasha growled, white-knuckling his Tetsusaiga. "I go where she goes."

"And I go where they go," Miroku quickly added. He smiled. "To be honest, I'm curious to see more of the wonders of this world that Kagome has spoken of."

"Oh, you're in for a treat!" Botan beamed.

"I'm sure." The houshi smiled back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you ever give up?"

"No," Miroku said, sitting back in his seat and winking at the flustered ferry-girl.

"This is ridiculous," Hiei opined, and disappeared.

"Hey, where's he off to?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He's out and about." Yusuke waved dismissively. "Hiei doesn't do well with crowds."

"Or anyone." Kuwabara scowled.

Inuyasha smirked, satisfied one of them, at least, was on his side in distrusting the little punk.

ooOOOoo

Someone was waiting for him outside.

Folding his arms, Hiei stared down at the little nekomata.

She growled.

"Don't seek your death so hastily, demoness," Hiei impatiently spat.

Amusement glinted in her glowing red eyes. Surprised, Hiei watched as the little cat lazily stretched and then slunk off towards the house at an angle. Curious, he followed, uncertain why. Boredom, possibly.

The tiny cat neatly jumped to the windowsill. Batting the screen aside, she leapt for the bed, padding over to the brown-haired girl lying on her side. A soft glow emanated from the lamp behind her, highlighting the stark bruise along her jaw, the individual fingerprints around her neck.

If that was supposed to affect him, make him feel bad somehow, it didn't. Hiei had no sympathy for the weak.

Except…there was something about her, something…disturbing. Maybe it was the way one hand was curled under her pillow, clutching a knife. One didn't learn to sleep with weapons to hand without the need for them. Maybe it was the way her other arm curled protectively around the little kitsune, who frankly snored, little snot-bubbles coming out of his nose. _That_ was frankly disgusting, and Hiei turned away in scathing contempt, disturbance explained.

He leapt for the God's Tree, a glowing pair of knowing red eyes following as Kirara curled herself on the pillow at Sango's head, purring lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

A/N: Okay, a little longer chapter. Things should start moving now. (Rubbing hands with an evil cackle.) I've spent a little too much time just getting everyone together, but man, it's been fun! I think I was as startled as Hiei when I realized only two or three days have passed in eight chapters. I've taken some of your suggestions to heart, so thank you, everyone, for your continued reviews and support. (And I'm holding you to that, Guyute, about seeing more of your work! I've been dying for some Absolution, m'dear!) Please also understand that new relationships will go slowly...I just can't see two characters jumping into the sack as soon as they meet. Although, I must admit, there has been more than one untyped Mary-Sue scenario where certain sexy demons get chased around the bedroom by a cackling Fate...

**Chapter Seven**

They put off going to Mushiyori City when Mrs. Higurashi announced the memorial service for Kagome's grandfather would be held the next afternoon. Yusuke eyed himself in the mirror, hating the monkey suit Kurama loaned him but hating the reason for it even more.

The jacket, overly long, was tight across the shoulders. Slipping up beside him, Kurama adjusted his tie. Yusuke, who had outright refused a similar neck-yoke, watched the tall fox with a jaundiced eye. He grudgingly admitted Kurama looked good in a suit. More comfortable, certainly.

But then, Kurama had always been a bit metrosexual. He could pull off the whole James Bond thing, looking bad ass in both jeans and a tux. Yusuke just felt rumpled and put out. But you couldn't show up to a funeral in comfy sweats. It wasn't respectful, and he ought to pay his respects to the old man. Bad enough he hadn't arrived in time to save him.

At least they weren't going to the actual funeral. That was being held off-site, as the purity of the family shrine would be tainted by death. Shinto was a religion that dealt with life. They left death to the Buddhists, which made it easy for the two religions to coexist. Yusuke wondered if Miroku, being a monk, would have any hand in the ceremony, and then shrugged, not really caring. Having attended his own funeral on one too many occasions, he tended to avoid others' if he could.

"Kuwabara should be here shortly," Kurama said.

"Good," was all Yusuke said, and jammed his hands in his pockets. His borrowed pants were just a little too long, sagging over his scuffed sneakers. He'd long outgrown the one pair of loafers his mom bought him in the eighth grade. That was for Mr. Nakagawa's funeral, their old land-lord. His mom hoped the family would give them more time on the rent if they paid their respects. They hadn't, actually, and got kicked out three days later. His mom found a place to crash with an old biker boyfriend until she'd won some money playing pool and landed them yet another dump in another part of town.

Amazing he survived to adulthood. Urameshi Atsuko was probably drunk off her ass right now, or waking up in a pool of her own vomit after another night partying. Yusuke stopped by every few weeks just to make sure she was still live and retching. Gotta respect the woman, she really knew how to toss back a six-pack.

The front door thundered under Kuwabara's fist, and Mrs. Minamino went to answer it. Kurama still lived with his mom and step-family, just as Kuwabara did his sister. College was expensive, and his two friends were saving money by staying at home. Only Yusuke had his own apartment, a real hole-in-the-wall he barely spent time sleeping in.

Kurama picked up some envelopes, elegantly twined with black and white cords. He handed one to Yusuke, saying, "I know you're a little short this month, but it's appropriate to give gifts to the family."

Yusuke scowled, but grudgingly accepted. It wouldn't do to show up empty-handed. "Thanks," he said shortly. "I'll pay you back."

"No need," Kurama dismissed. "My investments are paying off. Fairly well, actually. Enough so that I might be able to move into my own place next semester."

Yusuke raised a brow but Kurama just smiled, that secretive smile that could be so uncanny.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Kuwabara poked his orange head in. The big guy looked as uncomfortable as Yusuke felt in his bright blue blazer. Being Kuwabara, it was the color of over-ripe blueberries.

"All dressed up, I see." Yusuke smirked.

"Shut up, Urameshi." Kuwabara tugged at his tie, which looked like it was strangling him. His loafers were so new they squeaked.

"You look very respectable," Kurama complimented.

"My sister insisted," he muttered, flushing.

"How is old Shizuru?" Yusuke asked, thumping his shoulder in sympathy.

"Good." Kuwabara shrugged. "We going? We don't wanna be late."

"Yes, we're going." Kurama neatly folded his coat over his arm. The day was cloudy and promised to be a bit cool.

"Best get this over with," Yusuke grimly said.

ooOOOoo

"It won't work." Kagome shook her head.

Miroku stared at her, bushy tail drooping.

"Why?" Dressed in a borrowed suit reeking of mothballs, a second Miroku joined the first. "I think it's a good imitation. One of your best yet, Shippou."

The other monk smiled wanly.

"It's the tail," Kagome said. "How can I explain the tail?"

"I've been working on it!" Shippou protested. "I just can't seem to remember…"

"It's a good effort, Shippou, but it just won't work," Kagome regretted. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to stay with Kirara while the guests are here. It should only last a few hours…"

"But…" Shippou's lip trembled, and the illusion vanished as his concentration slipped. The handsome monk was replaced by a disconsolate fox.

Kagome knelt in front of the little boy. "I know you tried your best, but people just wouldn't understand. They aren't used to demons here, not like back in the day."

Shippou sniffed back his tears. He knew it was already hard for Kagome, having to say goodbye to her grandfather. "Okay. I'll stay up here out of sight in Souta's room. Just remember, though, if you need me…"

Touched, Kagome hugged him. "Thank you, Shippou," she whispered, hiding the tears in her own eyes for his gallant spirit.

"I can stay up here with him," Miroku offered, eyes on Inuyasha, who leaned cross-armed against the wall. The hanyou scowled.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about. It isn't as if anyone will be paying attention to _us_."

Kagome didn't have the energy to deal with Inuyasha's tantrums. "I have to get downstairs. My friends from school just arrived, and my mother needs me." Brushing her dark skirt, she stood up. "Please try to behave. For Mom, if not for me."

"Feh." Inuyasha looked away, trying to hide his concern behind feigned indifference. For once, Kagome couldn't notice. Her family needed her more. Slipping from the room, she gently closed the door.

"Please, let's just do this for Kagome," Miroku said, eyes on Inuyasha.

Irritated, the hanyou shrugged. Turning his silver head, he stared out the window at the small knots of people gathering. "Whatever," he muttered, eyes telling a different story.

ooOOOoo

"Kagome!" Eri waved as she came down the stairs. Her friends surrounded her once she reached the bottom.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," Ayumi said, brown eyes teary.

"It was so sudden," Yuka said, hugging her. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"We're all sorry," Eri said, hugging her in turn. "It must be hard."

"I always respected Mr. Higurashi." Ayumi sniffled, then pressed her bundle into Kagome's hands. "It's a terrible loss. But then to hear that your cousins, visiting from out of town, got mugged and had all their stuff stolen!"

"Yes, that is just horrible!" Yuka agreed, holding up her recycled shopping bags.

"Who would do such a thing?" Eri demanded. "Those people should be arrested!"

Kagome blushed, hating the lie she'd told her friends. Just one more on top of so many. But she couldn't think of another way to get Sango some clothes. Thank goodness some of her father's old clothing fit Miroku well enough. But Sango was somewhere between her mother and her in size, and money didn't grow on trees. Things were already tight, what with the funeral and the house needing repairs. She just couldn't go tripping off to the mall and buy Sango a whole new wardrobe.

But her three friends had come to the rescue. Both Yuka and Eri were roughly Sango's size, if Yuka was a little taller. Ayumi mentioned they were giving away some clothes of her dad's after the divorce, and that led Kagome to the brilliant idea of asking for them, elaborating the "being robbed" story past all recognition. Still, it gave good excuse to Sango and Miroku's presence here, and why they were so destitute.

Kagome's vision blurred at their kindness.

"Oh, Kagome, don't cry," Ayumi urged, hugging her. "I know it hurts right now, but he's in a far better place."

"Yes, Kagome, it'll be all right. You'll see."

"Thanks, you guys," Kagome said, meaning it. She wiped her eyes, and smiled tremulously. "Would you like to meet her? My cousin, Sango? I know you'll like her. I used to imagine you meeting, what good friends you'd be…"

"Of course!" Eri and Yuka exchanged amused glances at Ayumi's unabashed enthusiasm. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours…"

"I brought some shoes." Yuka tilted a shopping bag. "She wears a size six, right?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Yuka. Really, you guys have done so much…"

"What are best friends for?" Eri demanded as she hooked an arm through Kagome's. The group marched to the back of the house, where Sango was resting in the study. Kagome knocked before entering, and her three friends crowded behind her. Their eyes rounded upon sight of the slayer.

"My god, are you okay?" Eri exclaimed, never one to hold back.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Ayumi covered her mouth with her hand.

Sango blinked. Puzzled, she looked at Kagome, who blushed. She'd forgotten all about the slayer's bruises. They were livid against her pale skin, an ugly indigo with a sickly, yellow-greenish cast.

"Those monsters!" Yuka said. "How _could_ they?"

"Uh…" Sango began uncertainly, and Kagome hurriedly stepped in.

"Sango, these are my best friends: Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. I told them all about you and Cousin Miroku getting mugged at the train station and having all your stuff stolen…"

"It must have been terrifying," Ayumi said.

Sango was no slouch. She quickly caught on, saying, "It's…uh…nice to meet you. I'm sorry, but I don't like to talk about it."

"Of course not." Ayumi blushed for her rudeness.

There was a moment of uneasy silence, and then Eri plopped her bag down on the bed. "Well, I hope these will help. I brought you some things to replace the ones you lost."

"I have shoes, here." Not to be outdone, Yuka opened her own bag. "And jeans. And…other things."

"I have socks," Ayumi said, smiling, "and some stuff for your brother."

"Brother?" Sango whispered, clearly thinking of Kohaku.

"You know, your brother. Miroku." Kagome laughed uneasily. "Sango's always such a kidder. Heh-heh."

"I'm sorry about your grandfather," Ayumi said.

"It must be hard," Yuka said, "on top of everything."

"Er…"

"Oh, Sango's a cousin on my father's side." Kagome quickly intervened, feeling herself getting deeper by the minute. "No relation to Gramps…"

"Oh." Yuka looked uncomfortable. Kind-hearted Ayumi couldn't take her sympathetic eyes off Sango's bruises, which clearly made the slayer uncomfortable, and Kagome was uncomfortable just being in the same room with all of them.

Eri, thankfully, started edging towards the door. "You know, we haven't paid our respects to Mrs. Higurashi yet. We should go, leave you to rest…"

"Um, thank you for bringing me the clothing. It was really nice of you," Sango quickly said, rather relieved they were going.

Eri shrugged her gratitude aside, and exchanged awkward looks with Yuka. Clearly, their first meeting wasn't that auspicious. Sango was baffled by their innocence, yet touched by their kindness. They clearly didn't know what to say, and fidgeted for a few more minutes before finally taking their leave. Kagome saw them to the door, and then sagged against it.

"You all right?" the slayer asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. Straightening, she looked back at her. "Are you…?"

"Yes. Go, you have people to greet. We need to talk later though." Sango smiled lightly.

"Sure." Kagome gave her a guilty look, and then opened the door. The slayer was cautiously reaching for one of the bags, brows knit, even as she closed it.

ooOOOoo

Incense curled around the portrait of the wrinkled old priest. He looked unnaturally solemn in the black-and-white photograph. Color, he claimed, made him look old. Hugging her elbows, Kagome felt her eyes water. She thought she'd done crying, but his loss was suddenly poignant.

"Am I intruding?"

Dabbing hastily at her eyes, she turned. "Oh! Kurama."

The handsome man came into the room, expression gentling as he took in hers. "Today must have been difficult."

"It's okay," Kagome said, managing a weary smile. Her lips felt stiff, she'd been smiling so much. Thanking everyone for their consideration, trying to help her mother and comfort her brother. Most of it was a blur.

The last few people were finally taking their leave, and Kagome knew she should go join her Mom at the door. But she just needed a minute alone with her grandfather. Normally, she'd resent Kurama's intrusion, but she felt strangely comforted by his presence.

Maybe it was because he was so quiet and steady. She didn't feel the need to make conversation, or keep her guard up, hiding her true feelings. It grew hard sometimes to be everyone's rock.

Kagome immediately felt guilty. She was hardly anyone's rock. She didn't have Sango's strength or Miroku's stoicism, or even Inuyasha's determination. She was just her, which felt little enough right now.

Ah, she was just angsting because she was so tired. Today _had_ been hard. People meant well, but their sympathy hurt. They couldn't understand, not really, what the funny old man meant to them. Although Kagome was surprised by the turn-out. Gramps had quite the following, but then, he'd been the local priest for a long time. His death, passed off as a heart attack, had come as a shock to the community.

They weren't the only ones. Kagome still expected to see her grandfather walk into the room, nattering about some stupid trinket and how valuable it was. Or scolding her for taking off from school and forcing him to come up with yet another disease to explain the absence. Like gonorrhea. That one really freaked her out. What could the other kids at school think of her, having a STD? Stupid Gramps! He didn't _think_ sometimes -

She was suddenly crying, and couldn't seem to stop. She blindly turned away, hating to lose her cool like that. Especially in front of someone like Kurama, always so cool and contained. But his arms came around her, and she sagged against him, burying her dark head into his chest.

He didn't say anything, just held her. God, it felt good. Just to let someone else be strong for once. Although she wasn't strong, not really. Not like the others. She was the weak one, the one always needing protection. She recalled numerous times when she wasn't strong. Forever fighting fear, ghosts of the past and evil demons like Naraku…

Sometimes it took strength of a different kind. To stand there, knees quaking, and stare down the face of evil. Stand firm in what you knew was right. But Kagome didn't feel she had that strength, either. Not really. Especially not now, blubbering all over some guy she just met. A really cute guy, too, with dreamy hair and the most incredible green eyes. And here she was, probably all splotched and snotty, getting his good suit wet…

"What the hell are you doing?"

She lifted her head as the Tetsusaiga flared to life in the angry hanyou's hands.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered as Kurama smoothly turned them, shielding her from the giant sword.

"I suggest," Kurama said coolly, drawing a rose from somewhere, "you reconsider."

"Reconsider what? You groping all over Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled, raising the Tetsusaiga in both hands.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "He wasn't - we weren't - "

"Woah!" Yusuke suddenly appeared on the scene, friends in tow.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, quickly assessing the situation.

"I'm gonna make mincemeat out of you, fox!" the hanyou growled, grip tightening on his hilt until the knuckles stood out in sharp relief.

"Is this a bad time?" Yusuke inquired, arms folding.

"Isn't it always?" A dark figure suddenly appeared beside him, red eyes snapping.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to go around Kurama, but his arm shot out, encircling her waist.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Furious, Inuyasha raised his sword over his head. _"Wind - "_

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled.

The old man's photograph toppled at the force of her command, and Tetsusaiga dissolved upon impact.

"That's convenient," Hiei said, as Kurama's rose, no longer needed, dipped.

"I'll say." Yusuke's lips quirked.

"Inuyasha?" A new voice intruded, and they looked up as the slayer, dressed in mismatched clothing, limped down the hall. Miroku quickly went over to assist her. "Kagome? What's going on?"

Closing her eyes, the miko drew a long breath at all the attention turned their way. Kurama still had one arm curled about her waist, anchoring her to his side as Inuyasha finally lifted his head up.

"Kagome," he began.

"Not now, Inuyasha," she said tightly, slipping free of Kurama.

"But - " he protested, hurt and bewildered.

"I said," the miko's fists clenched, _"not now." _

Head high and chin trembling, she stalked from the room.

ooOOOoo

"Kagome," Sango whispered, following the angry young woman with her eyes. "Miroku, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," he said, carefully avoiding her troubled gaze. His eyes darkened at the livid bruises decorating her throat. He glared over his shoulder at the reason for them standing by Yusuke. The short demon calmly held his angry gaze.

"Go get Inuyasha - I think he needs cooling off." Sango dodged his silent assistance by leaning against the wall, weight off of her hurting ankle. She nodded toward the hanyou when Miroku hesitated. "Go. I'll be all right."

Miroku reluctantly went. For once, Inuyasha wasn't ready to go haring off after Kagome, and the two departed out the back door. The tension noticeably dropped once they left, the three remaining men exchanging loaded looks. Sango stood stiffly against the wall watching them.

"Well, that was…something." Yusuke ran a hand through his hair. Not a single strand moved, it was so stiff. Kagome explained he used gel to keep his hair styled. Sango wondered why on earth he bothered.

"Yes," Kurama agreed. His look was remote under the sharp scrutiny of his friends.

"Must I remind you," the dark demon said acidly, "we have an audience?"

The two men stiffened, eyes flitting to the slayer.

"Don't mind me," Sango snapped, angry at them for causing this mess, although she didn't know how or why. Maybe it was because _he_ was the only one to notice her. "I'm going."

"Not so fast." Helmet-head was suddenly there, right beside her, in a move too quick to follow. Not a comforting thought, actually.

He looked down at her, a good five inches separating them in height. Were all people from the future tall? Sango was used to being of average height, if not taller than most.

"Hn."

Well, there was one she could still top. Maybe. Although his spiky hair - like a porcupine's ass, she thought viciously - more than made up the difference. She detested the cold look on his face, the condescension in his red eyes.

Damn demons were all the same.

"How's that ankle?" Yusuke was condescending, too, in a hearty way. Sango didn't buy it.

"Well enough," she said coldly. Just because she trusted Kurama didn't mean she trusted his friends. And that was noticeably thinning after what seemed an argument taking place between Inuyasha and the kitsune.

"You shouldn't be on it," the fox said, running a distracted hand through his long hair. He kept looking at the door where Kagome left. Clearly, his mind wasn't on her. Sango smiled wryly.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I'm going back to bed."

"Sounds tempting." Yusuke grinned.

Sango paused. Had she heard him right? No, that couldn't be. For a minute there, she'd mistaken him for Miroku. That hentai monk must be getting to her.

Turning, she limped back the way she came, but was suddenly swept off her feet by a pair of strong arms.

"What the…?" she sputtered, glaring up at the grinning fool, who sauntered down the hall, carrying her as if she weighed nothing.

"Easier this way," he said, giving her a Miroku grin. Which is to say - smug. "Don't you think?"

"No, I don't," she snapped. "Put me down. I can manage fine on my own - "

"But this is so much faster," he protested, kicking open the study door. Well, she had to give him that. Sango's lips pressed into a thin line. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Down you go," he cheerfully said, swinging her to the bed. Unnervingly, he didn't seem in a hurry to leave.

"What's all this?" he asked, indicating the various bags still scattered around.

"Not your concern," she snapped.

"Hey! I'm just making nice here, trying to get to know you better. Since we're supposed to be allies, and all…"

Sango flushed at the sincere look in his brown eyes. Wow. She was really acting like an ass, wasn't she? She was getting as bad as Inuyasha.

"So tell me what happened," she said evenly, nodding towards the other room.

He shrugged. "Not sure, exactly. Came in just before you did. I think Lassie didn't like his girlfriend crying all over Kurama."

"Kagome's not his girlfriend," Sango distractedly said, biting her lip and wondering how the poor girl was doing.

"Could've fooled me," the dark-haired man said, sprawling on his side at the foot of the bed. He looked entirely too comfortable, propping his head on one bent arm. "So what's the story with them? They dating, or what?"

"Inuyasha protects her," Sango defended. "They're friends. That's what friends do."

"Well, that's a given," came the unexpected reply. Which was strange for a demon, even a sort-of, born-again half-one. Most demons, in Sango's experience, took the other tack. They held little loyalty save to their own best interest. Well, except for certain nekomata and young kitsune. But those youkai, like the badger, had some history with humans, allying with them at whim. Although even kitsune had to be watched for their renowned trickery.

Sango smiled at the memory of Shippou's little ploys to annoy Inuyasha, then frowned at the reminder of the last time Miroku talked him into tricking her. Thankfully, that bushy tail was a dead give-away. The little kitsune hadn't yet mastered hiding it.

"You know, those look like they hurt." The man casually pointed toward her bruises.

Sango shrugged. "Nothing's broken."

"Tough girl, huh?" he asked, brow quirked.

She didn't appreciate his amusement. "I'm stronger than I look."

"I bet." He grinned like Kirara with a whole fish to herself.

Sango drew her knees up.

Amused, he poked his chin at the Hiraikotsu leaning against the wall. "That giant boomerang of yours weighs a ton. Nearly pulled my back out dragging it inside."

She hadn't known he was the one to retrieve it. She didn't know if she should be grateful or not. He seemed the type to get…ideas.

"By the law of physics, you should have arms like a sumo wrestler. But you don't. Why's that?"

"That isn't physics, Urameshi." The giant carrot-top suddenly intruded, Kirara in his arms. "Physics is the study of - "

"I know, you idiot." Yusuke scowled, sitting up.

"Kirara," Sango welcomed, and the little neko sprang for the bed.

"Ugh. You would like cats." Yusuke watched her stalk down the bed. Kirara flicked her tails at him, tossing herself down and purring as Sango scratched her belly.

"You don't like cats?" she asked, surprised.

"He hates them," Kuwabara said.

"I don't hate them!"

"Yes, you do! You said it yourself! 'Kuwabara, I hate your cat.'"

"The word there is 'yours.'"

"How can you hate my cat, Urameshi? Eikichi is the sweetest cat ever!"

"That damn cat yakked all over my shirt!"

"She didn't mean to! She has a delicate stomach."

"Well, if you quit feeding her crap, then she'd quit barfing it up all over the place!"

"Pizza," Kuwabara said solemnly, "is not crap."

"It is when it makes a cat crap all over my shoes!"

"That was weeks ago, Urameshi! Jeez, you sure hold a grudge."

"I do not!" They were nose to nose now, and glare to glare. Sango couldn't help herself, she started giggling. And once started, she couldn't seem to stop. The pair of them looked so funny, staring at her like she'd lost her mind. But then, Yusuke chuckled in wry acknowledgment as Kuwabara straightened awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry," he said, blushing. "I didn't mean to start an argument in your bedroom…"

Sango waved his concern aside, and fanned the air, trying to regain her breath. Gods, that felt good. She hadn't such a good laugh in far too long. There hadn't been much reason to lately. But, gods, she'd needed it!

ooOOOoo

Yusuke blinked.

Her laughter bubbled up, lips curving as her eyes crinkled in the corners, showing it was a real smile, and not some half-assed thing. It completely transformed her, from someone rather pretty to something rather stunning.

And then it was gone, just like that, as Hiei appeared in the doorway. The dour demon took in the tableau with a disdainful cut of his eyes, then stared at Yusuke. The Jagan glowed green behind his bandana.

Damn kill-joy.

"That woman is here, Detective," he said.

_That_ _woman_ could only mean Botan, especially with Hiei's use of his former title. Yusuke scowled. Hiei knew he'd refused Prince Koenma's offer. What the hell was he doing using that moniker? And what the hell did Botan want now? That pesky girl was certainly making a nuisance of herself, even without him agreeing to become Koenma's stooge.

"Really, Hiei, isn't there any better way to announce me?" Botan demanded as she swept through the door. She stopped dead upon sight of Sango. "Oh! I'm so sorry. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Botan, Grim Reaper and - "

"Head Annoyance of the Spirit World," Yusuke supplied.

"Really, Yusuke." Botan drew herself up, offended.

"Don't mind him," Kuwabara said, arms crossing. "He hates cats."

"You hate cats?" Botan blinked.

"I do not hate cats!"

"What are you talking about, Urameshi? You said it yourself! 'Kuwabara, I hate - "

"All right, already! I hate cats! There, you happy?"

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara."

"I can't believe you hate cats. What kind of person hates cats?"

"I despise cats," Hiei baited.

"You would." Kuwabara stuck his chin out.

"Shut up, Kuwabara."

"I can't believe you hate cats." Botan shook her head, stunned.

"I do not hate cats."

"But you said - "

"Kuwabara, you idiot, if you don't shut up right this second, I swear I'll - "

ooOOOoo

"Not in here, please," Sango interrupted, stroking Kirara while trying to hide her smile and failing miserably. She wondered, suddenly, if Yusuke hadn't orchestrated the whole thing as he flopped on the bed in defeat and winked at her. No, that couldn't be right. For he suddenly ignored her to turn impatiently to the other girl.

"So what is it now, Botan?"

"Yusuke, I know this is not the best time, but I thought you should hear before Kurama."

"Kurama?" the dark demon demanded. His eyes grew more intent, if that were possible. Sango stiffened at the palpable tension in the air. Kirara sat up, tails twitching.

"There's been a terrible tragedy in the Demon World. You must remember, Yusuke, Hiei, that old king Yomi had a son? About ten years old?"

"You mean, Shura?" Yusuke slowly sat up. "Yeah. Who can forget that obnoxious little brat? His shout is what saved Yomi during our match. He's the reason Yomi finally stepped down, and went off to train with him after the Great Tournament."

There was a story there, Sango decided, one that Yusuke wasn't sharing.

"Never heard of him," Kuwabara said.

"'Cause, dummy, you weren't there." Yusuke shook his head. "That all happened during the Great Tournament."

"The one held three years ago to crown the king of all Demon World?" Kuwabara asked.

The king of all Demon World? There was a scary thought. Sango frowned.

"What _about_ Shura, Botan?" Yusuke said shortly, eyes locked with Hiei's.

"He's dead."

Yusuke's eyes snapped to hers. "Dead?"

"Yes. Murdered. And no one knows who or how or why. Yomi is - was - beside himself with grief. He vowed to find the one responsible. Except…he's vanished."

"Vanished."

"Yes."

"Vanished _how?"_

"No one knows." Botan regretfully shook her head. "King Enki has people out searching, but…"

"I've been gone only a day. How is it," Hiei snapped, "I never heard any of this?"

"Well, there were some who suspected Mukuro might be…" Botan looked at Yusuke for help, to no avail. She nervously pressed her forefingers together. "Well, you have to understand, Hiei, there was some question as to your own impartiality. Seeing as you and her were so…close."

Hiei's eyes burned. "Close."

Botan coughed. "Ah, yes. Well."

"You mean since it's well known I shared the former queen's bed."

Botan went beet red. "That's putting it a little baldly, don't you think?"

"Spirit World have a problem now with who I fuck?"

"Hiei!" Mortified, Botan glanced at Sango, who felt her own cheeks flaming. Trust a demon to be so crude.

"Uh," Ysuuke noted her expression, "how 'bout we take this down a notch?"

"It's none of their business, _Detective_," Hiei snapped.

"Hell, no, it's not." He stared at the shorter demon. Something significant passed between them, for Hiei suddenly became cold and remote. Sango had never seen someone go from so hot to cold so quickly. Her distrust grew.

Yusuke suddenly glanced at her. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of me," she said, eyes narrowing. "Since we're supposed to be allies."

He grinned at her throwing his own words back on him. "Okay. I can give you that."

"Quit thinking with your pants, Detective."

"Will you quit calling me that?" Yusuke rounded on the little punk.

"Why?" Hiei demanded. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Hardly."

"Then why is it," Hiei snapped, "you're still doing their dirty work?"

Yusuke paused as Botan became flustered. "Really, Hiei! It's not as if…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha shoved the door open, Miroku and Shippou following. Kagome, carefully not looking at either, slid in behind them.

"Seems the cavalry's arrived." Folding his arms, Yusuke smirked. His expression changed, Sango noted, when Kurama followed Kagome.

"Isn't this cozy," the tall fox said, a certain mischief in his amused gaze.

"Yeah. Isn't it." Yusuke frowned. Kurama's expression stilled when their eyes met.

ooOOOoo

Kurama showed no reaction to the news other than a slight tension across his shoulders.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked the fox.

Kurama slowly turned to look at him.

No. He wasn't.

"You gonna be okay?" Yusuke amended.

"We should go," Kurama said, green eyes looking into places Yusuke couldn't see. Yomi and Kurama had a special friendship, one that spanned centuries. He must be lost in memories. Being bonded to a thousand-year-old spirit fox tended to do that to a guy.

"Tonight," the fox emphasized, looking steadily at Yusuke. "We've no time to lose."

"I think you're right." Yusuke sighed. Gods, it'd been a long day. It looked to be a longer night…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**SHARDS OF DESTINY**

_Summary: Naraku has crossed over to the modern era, and our heroes must band together to try and stop him. But what troubles arise as old relationships are torn apart by new, and the dark spider sits spinning new webs of deceit? _

WORDS

Hiraikotsu - Sango's boomerang

Gonseikai - degree of study for a Shinto priest or priestess

Shakujo - Miroku's staff

_A/N: A hasty edit, but I wanted to get the chapter out before I have to go back to work and class. Thanks again for everyone's kind words. (Fate)_

**Chapter Eight**

"We can't all go," Kagome protested.

"We're going," Inuyasha stubbornly replied, arms crossed. He wouldn't look at her. Hadn't, actually, since she sat him.

"But Sango…" The miko's voice trailed off as her friend emerged, no bruises or limp in sight. She wore modern clothes, her uniform stuffed into a bag and her Hiraikotsu slung across her back. Kagome blinked. "Sango?"

"Botan has healing powers," Sango explained. "She felt it necessary that we all accompany the Reikai Tantei to Mushiyori City."

"Reikai Tantei?"

"The Urameshi team," Botan explained, joining them. She looked over at Inuyasha. "Isn't he a little conspicuous for the bus?"

Scowling, Inuyasha slapped his baseball cap to his head, hiding the tell-tale ears.

"Hardly better." Botan frowned. She brightened when Miroku came down the stairs, dressed casually in slacks and a loose, button-down shirt. Sango had on a white one, hung like a tent to cover the snug tank top and jeans provided by Kagome's friends. Yuka's pink Keds with the glittering silver stars on each heel looked odd on the slayer.

"Botan says they have rules about weapons here," Sango said, hefting her sword.

"Just let 'em try and take my Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome silently held out a paper sack.

Scowling, the hanyou took it. They'd been down this route before. At least the paper bag wasn't as bad as walking around with a sword. Not great, by any means, but it had worked in the past.

Sighing, Kagome went and fetched a golf bag for her bow and arrows.

"Wow. You guys don't exactly travel light, do you?" Yusuke entered the kitchen. He had exchanged the ill-fitting suit for his preferred T-shirt and jeans. That red jacket was almost as loud as Inuyasha's.

"You never know what may come up." Sango jimmied more supplies into her pack. "Kagome, should we take any provisions?"

"Provisions?" Yusuke's brows went up. These guys weren't kidding.

"Couldn't hurt." Kagome bit her lip, considering.

"Ninja food?" Inuyasha's hat tilted as his ears perked. Trust _that_ to get his attention.

'Nice hat, Fluffy." Yusuke chortled.

"That's his brother," Kagome distractedly said, emptying cupboards.

"What?" Inuyasha and Yusuke stared at her.

Realizing what she'd said, Kagome blushed. She would die before admitting her private nickname for Lord Sesshoumaru. It came with the furry boa he carried everywhere.

"You got a brother?" Yusuke turned to the hanyou.

"He's a jerk."

"Family usually are." Yusuke smirked. Yet another bonding moment between them. Funny in what ways they were.

Startled with the idea, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, do you think Sesshoumaru's still around? Don't youkai live for hundreds of years?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha shrugged, indifferent. "Who cares?"

"He _is_ your brother," Kagome pointed out. And maybe he'd changed over the intervening centuries.

"Not that he'd ever admit." Inuyasha brusquely turned away. "I'm going outside."

"Bad blood?" Yusuke casually asked after he left.

"You could say that." Kagome frowned, worried about the gruff hanyou.

"Should we be concerned?"

"Probably not," she dismissed. Even five centuries might not be enough to change some things. And just five days could change others. Kagome looked up guiltily when her mother came in. Here she thought her traveling days were over, and yet here she was going off again with little notice and worse timing**. **She'd be back, though, and soon, she hoped. Definitely for Gramps' final internment in thirty-five days. She couldn't miss that.

"Mom," she said, going forward.

"Hi, honey." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her.

"Mom…" Kagome began, but Mrs. Higurashi only kissed her forehead.

"I know, sweetheart. Take care of yourself, and don't be gone long. I trust Inuyasha to protect you. You go do what you need to, and don't worry about us. We'll be okay. The repairmen are coming tomorrow to give an estimate, and Souta has already decided to enroll in religious classes." Mrs. Higurashi smiled tremulously. Her youngest child had always seemed more interested in soccer than Shinto rites, but each person dealt with grief their own way.

She pressed an envelope into her daughter's hand. "Money - for the fare."

"Mom…" Kagome knew how little they could spare it.

"No worries. Your grandfather left an annuity. I go speak with the lawyers on Monday regarding it. And we still have the shrine. I'm a little rusty, but I am a gonseikai. Gramps might have been the senior priest, but I was his assistant for many years."

Kagome hadn't known that. Why hadn't she known that? Too busy with her own concerns to realize how much she'd missed out on. Dropping her eyes, she bit her lip. "Thanks, Mom."

A hint of perfume as Mrs. Higurashi hugged her one last time, and then she was gone. The others were waiting just outside, Sango with Kirara and Inuyasha with his arms crossed. Shippou hung off Miroku's shoulder. The scene was eerily familiar, except for the slick-haired punk with the smirk on his face, hands jammed in his pockets. And the Tokyo skyline, lit up at night as a backdrop.

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippou waved.

"Right." Settling her Hello Kitty backpack, Kagome resolutely turned from the shrine.

ooOOOoo

They were joined at the base of the shrine steps by the others from the Reikai Tantei. Kurama stepped forward out of the darkness, pausing in front of Shippou. He held out his hand.

"A charm to aid illusion," the fox said, kneeling in front of the little boy. Shippou's eyes widened as the man pinned a leaf-shaped emerald to his lapel.

"Is that the Ambiguity Stone?" He gasped.

"Ambiguity Stone?" Kagome brushed hair out of her eyes.

"One of the thirteen Sorcerer's Stones especially attuned to kitsune," Kurama explained briefly. "Fox magic."

Even as they watched, the little kit was replaced by a red-headed boy. Or was he dark-haired, with brown eyes? With features more human than sharp? Kagome shook her head, wryly noting the meaning of "ambiguity" was explained. Regardless of how Shippou looked, at least the tail and paws were gone.

"Thanks, Kurama!" Shippou enthused. "Now I don't have to hide!"

"Don't lose it. It's very valuable," the kitusne cautioned.

Shippou shook his head, awed. He possessively fingered the emerald leaf.

"There are many things," Kurama turned to Sango and Miroku, who were staring around them in wonder at the tall lampposts, "that you won't be used to. Try not to show how much they startle you; we shall try and explain as we go."

Sango frowned at what she considered a slight to her self-control, then nearly jumped out of her skin as a car peeled by. She grabbed Miroku's arm, eyes rounded as she watched the car speed off.

"Got it," Miroku said grimly.

Stiffening, Sango stepped away from the monk. Kagome sympathetically grabbed her hand. It was cold in hers, but Sango gratefully squeezed back.

"Can we get going?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.

"My sentiments exactly," Yusuke seconded.

"Well, then." Botan staunchly took the lead. "This way, team!"

ooOOOoo

The slayer's eyes remained wide the entire trip to the bus station. Yusuke had to give it to her, she had guts. All this stuff was new to her, the monk, too. But they followed along, with only occasional lapses at a flashing sign or a bleeting car. Thankfully, the streets weren't so crowded this late at night. As it was, they had to hurry to catch the last bus to Mushiyori City.

They got stopped at the ticket counter.

"What's that?" the ticket-taker demanded, staring at the giant boomerang slung across the girl's back.

"Jeez, man," Yusuke said, thinking quickly. "Haven't you ever seen a surfboard?"

"That don't look like no surfboard."

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" Yusuke demanded. "They're all the rage in Australia."

Dubious, the man ran a thumb along his grizzled jaw.

"Aw, come on. We're getting her ready for competition. And hey, I don't want to miss seeing her in a swimsuit, if you catch my drift." Yusuke leaned in conspiratorially.

Eying the oblivious slayer, the man grinned, showing bad teeth. "Yeah. That'd be something." He ogled the other girls, licking fat lips. "Them, too."

He leered as he handed over the tickets and waved them through. Botan eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

The bus was loading as they hurried to the gate. They got stopped again, this time by the driver. And again on account of the slayer.

"Is that a cat?" he demanded. "No live animals allowed on - "

"Relax, man," Yusuke said. "Haven't you ever seen a Furby?"

"Mew?" Kirara cutely inquired.

"Furby," the man muttered, and waved them on.

Whew. That had been close.

"And what's that?" He pointed at the boomerang. "A surfboard?"

"How'd you guess?" Yusuke challenged. "Latest and greatest at the Australian Open."

"Isn't that tennis?" Kagome whispered.

"Like he'd know that." Yusuke returned.

"What's tennis?" Miroku asked.

"God help me." Shaking his head, Yusuke neatly took Sango's arm. "Don't worry, bub, we'll take it to the back where it won't be in anyone's way."

"Damn straight you will."

His scowling eyes followed them in the mirror as they made their way to the back. People muttered and ducked as Yusuke hefted the damn thing over his head.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he told the slayer, who flushed.

Yeah, right. Yusuke grinned. He lived to make trouble.

"Is this thing safe?" she asked.

"Safe as anything."

"We cudda walked." Inuyasha scowled behind them, nearly cracking someone in the head with his crumpled shopping bag.

"Hn." Hiei managed with more finesse to slip down the aisle. Yusuke was surprised the demon had deigned to join them, rather then going his own route over the trees.

Passing a homeless man with his shoes off - which explained why the back of the bus was so empty - Yusuke wedged the Hiraikotsu against the window in the last seat. Loathe to part from her weapon, Sango slid in beside it. Nothing doing, Yusuke dropped down beside her.

Eying him oddly, Kagome indicated Shippou should take the seat in front of them, sliding in beside him. The others quickly grouped themselves around the back.

"Ah! A whole seat to myself!" Kuwabara grinned smugly, eying Yusuke and Sango squashed into the seat beside him.

"Yeah. All alone." Yusuke neatly hooked an arm over the back of his seat. The slayer edged closer to her weapon. He easily swallowed up the space, his thigh pressing against hers. She opened her mouth to protest, but jumped as the door hissed shut and the bus lurched to life.

Startled, the girl grabbed the seat-back in front of her as the jarring movement pressed her against him.

"No worries." Yusuke grinned down at her, enjoying her discomfort. "I got you."

Her eyes narrowed.

Parking his arms behind his head, Yusuke spread his legs out. This was going to be one enjoyable ride.

ooOOOoo

Dogs got car sick. That happened all the time. One just didn't expect a five-foot-six, half-human-dog to get bus sick. Repeatedly.

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Inuyasha's green expression. Thankfully, he had the paper bag with him so he could empty his stomach. Wrapping her coat over the rusty Tetsusaiga, the miko solemnly handed it back to him. Inuyasha curled on his side, moaning.

"Gross!" Kuwabara pronounced as the poor hanyou retched. Again.

"Indeed." Disgusted, Hiei got up to find a seat in front.

"Hey, did he just agree with me?" Kuwabara gaped.

"Well, that's helpful!" Kagome scowled after the departing figure.

"Maybe these will."

She gratefully took the antacid tablets from Kurama. And the bottle of water. Was he always so prepared?

"Thanks," she said, smiling. And then spent the rest of the trip trying to coax Inuyasha that no, he wasn't going to die, and yes, they were almost there, and no, he never had to get on another bus the rest of his life, and yes, they were almost there.

And thank God, finally they were.

"The bus trip from hell," Kagome muttered, climbing off the damn thing. Even her bright spirits were momentarily squashed. She felt rumpled and tired, and quite out of sorts. Inuyasha was never an easy patient to deal with at the best of times. Shippou on a sugar-high from all the candy Kuwabara slipped him was nearly worse.

The boy was out cold, sleeping soundly in Kurama's arms. Though, boy, was that sweet, how the tall man was so patient with the little kit. He didn't mind carrying him, smiling slightly when Kagome worried about waking Shippou up.

"It's late," he just said, and picked him up.

Yes, it was. Very late. Kagome hadn't realized just how late until they stumbled out of the bus depot and into what looked like the bad side of Mushiyori City. Inuyasha was still a bit unsteady on his feet, but she instinctively crept closer to him as beady eyes watched them from the dark.

Well, bus depots were never in the best part of town. Especially at night, when they became the haunt of people who'd be better home than out making trouble. She blushed at the pair of prostitutes idling on the far corner and avoided looking at the shifty man in the trench-coat.

Yusuke seemed in his element. Glancing around, he grinned like a kid in the candy store. Kagome hoped it wasn't for the prostitutes now looking their way. He turned to address the group. "Okay, kids. Just a couple more blocks."

They fell out, Kurama with Shippou, Kagome beside Inuyasha. Sango strapped on her Hiraikotsu as Kuwabara hefted the golf bag containing their weapons. Hiei, in typical fashion, disappeared to roam ahead as Botan hesitated.

"Oh, my." She eyed the prostitutes, one who had an impressive amount of cleavage on display. Enough to give Miroku pause.

"Oh, no, you don't." Botan neatly hooked her arm through his, dragging him off.

"But - "

The ferry-girl ignored his protest. Kagome could only shake her head. Once a hentai, always a hentai.

The streets were relatively deserted as they crossed lighted intersections. It had to be almost two in the morning, and Kagome fought a yawn as she wearily followed Kurama. The sway of his long hair was almost hypnotic. How did he keep it so tangle-free?

She'd always had a thing for guys with long hair. Glancing sideways under her lashes at Inuyasha, Kagome sighed.

She ran a thumb under the strap digging into her shoulder, and wondered how much further they had to go.

"Not much," Botan answered. She must've spoken the thought aloud. "There's the park now."

Trees dotted the green expanse. It was bigger than she expected. Their footfalls faded as they hit the grass, climbing up a short rise. The quarter-moon was a little brighter away from the streetlamps, but quickly hidden behind trees. It was really dark under there. Botan's bouncy ponytail became an indeterminate grey, her smart ensemble faded. The three girls now walked together, Kurama and Miroku ahead, Kuwabara and Inuyasha behind.

A tumble of rocks exposed the Devil's Cave Mouth. Now there was a name to give one nightmares. Kagome shivered, eying the black maw. A broken fence warded people from entering.

"We have to go in there?" she demanded as the group straggled together.

"It's not so bad. We brought torches." Botan held up a flashlight.

"You okay, Sango?" Miroku softly asked.

Kagome turned to look at the slayer. Her mouth was set in a grim line. She nodded, once, back stiff. Kagome bit her lip. Sango didn't like going underground. Understandable; she'd once been buried alive. Still, there was no help for it, and Sango wouldn't appreciate their pity.

"Problems?" Yusuke asked, brow raised.

"Nope." Inuyasha's eyes flicked to Sango and then belligerently held his. The hanyou was clearly over his bout of indigestion. Inuyasha's ability to heal never ceased to amaze Kagome. "We going, or what?"

"You gonna barf again?"

"Ew!" Kuwabara took a convulsive step back.

"No." Inuyasha scowled.

"Good." Yusuke's teeth flashed in the darkness.

"You're wasting time," Hiei snapped from the darkness. Kagome hadn't even seen him standing there. When the hell did he arrive? She didn't like the way the demon could just pop up at any moment. Gave her the creeps.

"Who appointed you headmaster?" Yusuke scoffed, but looked at the others.

"Just give me a minute." Sango disappeared into the bushes. Yusuke smirked, but Kagome knew it was just to change into her slaying outfit.

"Anyone else gotta go?" he asked. Nobody moved, so he went by himself, circling around behind the caves.

"Might as well dig out the weapons," Kagome said, and Kuwabara dropped the golf bag. Securing her bow and arrows, she handed the slayer her sword when she reemerged.

"Kirara?" the slayer asked, and flames surrounded the little kitten. When they dissipated, a giant, saber-toothed cat stood in her place. She crouched, coming to Sango's waist even while kneeling.

"Now that's a kitty-cat," Kuwabara breathed, impressed.

"Useful," Kurama said, draping a sleeping Shippou on the nekomata's back. Bells tinkled as Miroku screwed the two halves of his new shakujo together. Kagome had found it in storage, as the monk's had been left behind in the Warring States Era. He looked odd without his blue and purple robes. He smiled at her, as if reading her thoughts.

"Ready?" Yusuke asked, as Botan handed flashlights out and Kagome stuffed the empty golf-bag into her over-filled backpack. She had difficulty zipping it up.

"There!" she said, triumphant, and stood up.

ooOOOoo

"You guys really don't travel light," Yusuke wryly observed, standing beside Hiei.

"No. We come _prepared_," Kagome emphasized.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, familiar with the argument. One he'd given up long ago.

"This is completely ridiculous," was Hiei's sour opinion.

"Don't get your panties in such a twist," Yusuke said, for his ears alone. Hopping the fence, he shouted, "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"Hey, wait for me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara barreled after him.

"Now wait a stinkin' minute!" Inuyasha was no slouch. Hiei had already vanished.

"They're completely incorrigible." Botan shook her head. Flicking on her flashlight, she said, "Come on, girls!" and led the way around the broken fence.


End file.
